You found me
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: one stormy night in D.C changes two peoples lives forever, they try to forget but fate, destiny, true love whatever you want to call it, has other ideas, when it comes down to it do Jenny and Gibbs listen to their hearts or their heads. Mibbs & Jenny/OC at the beginning but it is a totally JIbbs story that any Jibbs lovers would love. AU
1. the corner of 1st

**I was listening to the song 'you found me' by The Fray and this story just came rushing to me, so I hope you guys like, it's a little AU but a lot of my stories are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with NCIS I just borrow the amazing characters, well let's face it they aren't doing much with Jenny are they?**

You found me

Chapter 1

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the middle of the bullpen, the only light coming from the lamp on his desk.

Most people would find it creepy, being in the building when not many people were around, not any of the day teams anyway, especially when D.C was experiencing one of its worst storms in years.

But he didn't, he found solitude in the silence, the only sound being the occasional tap of water against the glass of the window and deep rumbles of thunder outside.

He sat with a cup of coffee in hand, he wasn't even sure why he was sitting there, what he was still doing at work.

It wasn't like they had a case, or had had a case recently, it was like all the murderers had gone on holiday or something, not that he really minded, for once he also had someone to go home too, so what was stopping him.

Hollis, thinking or even saying her name did nothing to him, she didn't make him feel very much, yes she was a lovely women, she was sweet, funny, caring and for some reason had put up with him for the past three months. He liked her as a friend but he didn't love her, he knew that, he hadn't loved anyone since Shannon, three more wives and loads of girlfriends had taught him that, it seemed no one could bring back the fire to his heart, the adrenaline through his veins that Shannon had brought him.

Gibbs knew that stringing Hollis along was wrong, she deserved better and he didn't deserve her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, every time he tried she always ended up being so nice to him and it made him put it off, over and over again.

So maybe that's why he always stayed this late at work, he didn't want to have to breakup with her but he also didn't want to go home to her, he just wanted to go home to his boat and bourbon and not feel guilty about the other person in his house and how he should be paying them attention.

Sighing he ran a tired hand down his face and drank the very last dregs of his conference room coffee, his phone rang breaking the solitude of the bullpen.

"Gibbs" he grumbled, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, "Yeah Hollis, I'm leaving now, okay, see you soon, I will, bye" he answered her before slamming the phone down and getting out of his chair.

He slipped his phone into his trouser pocket before slipped his jacket off of the back of his chair and putting it on, zipping it up, then he headed to the elevator.

Moments later he walked out of the metal box and out into the NCIS employee car park, he pulled up the collar of his jacket to shield him from the harsh rain and cold gusts of wind as he jogged to his car.

Getting in, he immediately put on the heaters and began to warm his hands, it seemed the weather man hadn't been lying when he said the storm was only going to get a lot worse.

He then ran a hand through his now soaking wet hair, not liking how it felt, stuck to his head, Gibbs shook his head before settling back into the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

Soon he began his journey home, the streets of D.C were eerily quiet, the light from the street lamps just visible through the blurry sheet of rain.

His windscreen wipers could barely keep up and it didn't help that Gibbs didn't have the best eye site and so everything was naturally a little blurry.

Gibbs was glad no one else was on the road, otherwise he was sure that he would cause some accident, everyone else had probably listened to the warnings telling people not to leave or drive anywhere unless it was necessary, well he hand never been one to listen to rules or play by them, unless they were his own of course.

He continued to drive, keeping his eyes on the road, but something off of the road caught his attention, a car, buried in the bushes, the hazard lights on.

Pulling over , he put his own hazard lights on and killed the engine before putting collar up again and got out, "Hello" he called to see if anyone was there.

Not hearing anything in return Gibbs made his way closer and looked into the back of the car and saw nothing there, he then looked in the front and gulped at what he saw.

A women lay her head against the air bag, blood coming from her nose and side of her head adding red dots to the plain white air bag , her back was in an awkward position.

He climbed through the bushes and yanked the door open as fast as he could, he reached over her, trying not to touch her and unclipped her seat belt, he heard her groan so he stepped back. Her groaning to him was a good sign, she was alive and most likely not to badly hurt, or at least he hopped.

Not sure what to do Gibbs decided that getting her out of the car would probably be best, so he carefully pushed her back into her seat, then managed to put an arm under her legs, noticing the dark bruise forming on one that he reckoned could be broken, so took extra care and the other arm when to her back, and bridal style he picked up her limp body and pulled it out of the car.

As he backed away, he looked down at her face, despite all the blood she was rather pretty, something he knew that was very inappropriate to be thinking in this situation, the rain still falling around them, he wiped the drops off of her cheek.

She let out a light groan again her eyes fluttered open, the green eyes made him loose his train of thought for a moment, it was as if she was looking deep into his soul "Hi" he mumbled, then realised how stupid that must be "What's your name?" he asked her after a moment.

The women in his arms blinked for a moment before mumbling "Jenny" then her eyes closed and she went limp once more, losing consciousness. Gibbs pulled out his phone and immediately called 911.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review it would mean so much. Suggestions always welcome.**


	2. where were you?

**Wow thanks for all your amazing response, I'm really glad you like it, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it was AU so Jenny wasn't the director or has met Gibbs before, I hope you guys still like this though.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the guys that Jenny's with (she will be with Gibbs soon), the others belong to CBS.**

Chapter 2

As Jenny woke, all she was aware of was the buzzing of the machines that she was hooked up to and the smell of disinfectant and bleach filled her nostrils, where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was driving home late from the office, and rain lots and lots of rain and her car slipping off of the road.

She opened her eyes slowly before closing them again as a result of the pain of the bright lights above, she took another moment to compose herself before trying again, this time she used all her will and stubbornness to force her eyes to stay open and look around the plain, pristine white hospital room she was in.

The redhead then heard a nurse walk into her room "Good your awake" the young blond smiled at her "I'm just going to get your doctor" she turned to walk away.

Jenny went to reach out to grab her arm to stop the nurse and ask her where she was but found her arm felt heavy and hurt a lot, she looked down surprised to see it in a cast, she looked back up to find to talk to the nurse but instead she only saw the door closing.

Taking a deep breath she rolled back and lay on her back, her head resting on the pillow, just looking up at the ceiling, looking at the old almost murky ceiling tiles.

Moments later the door to her room opened and so she turned, and moved her eyes to find a young tall, not very handsome doctor "It's good to see you awake Ms Shepard, I'm Doctor Gelfand" he introduced himself.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice a little hoarse, raising her good hand to move her red hair out of her face.

"You're at Bethesda hospital" He informed her "We believe you were in a car accident" he informed her.

"Now that I remember" Jenny told him with a slight grimace, "But how did I get here?" she asked him.

Gelfand nodded having expected it to be her next question "A man found noticed your car at the edge of the road, pulled over to check if there was anyone there and found you in there so pulled you out and called us" he informed her "Pulling you out wasn't the smartest decision considering we didn't know if you had any spinal problems…." He began to ramble but Jenny wasn't listening, her eyes were closed, her mind being ghosted by the most mesmerizing blue eyes she'd ever seen but she had no idea who on earth they belonged to.

"Sorry Doctor what were you saying?" Jenny asked stopping him mid rant.

"I was saying that you luckily only suffered a broken wrist and leg" he said motioning to her limbs that were in casts, she looked down at her leg that at that moment was elevated, she hadn't even noticed that yet, how on earth was she ever going to work, oh god how long until she was allowed out of this hell hole.

"I'm going to leave you to rest, if you need me hit the red button a nurse will come get them to page me" he told her.

"Doctor wait" Jenny stopped him as he was about to leave "Is the man that found me still here?" she asked something inside her hoping that he was.

"Yes" he informed her with a small smile.

"I would like to see him….to thank him" Jenny informed the doctor who nodded before leaving the room. Jenny then closed her eyes, seeing those dreamy blues again.

…

Gibbs had stayed in the waiting room all night, he wasn't even sure why but something in his gut told him he had too, that this women was important and that she needed him to wait for her.

Of course no matter how much he had tried he hadn't been able to actually see her or stay in her room with her as he wasn't family and he also couldn't tell them little about her actually ,only her name and licence plate of her car.

His phone rang for the 15th time, he knew Hollis was beyond angry at him, he'd left a message saying that he'd found a women had had an accident and had gone with her to the hospital. "Hey Hol" he answered knowing it would be her.

"Are you coming home yet?" she asked "I mean we might still have time for breakfast before you decided to be a hero again" she told him sarcastically.

Gibbs sighed "Look I haven't heard anything on her condition and she doesn't have anyone else…." He began but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Oh for God sake Gibbs I'm sure she can look after herself, I mean she only broke a nail…." But this time Gibbs cut her off.

"She broke her wrist and leg Holly" he reminded her, he'd thought Hollis was a bigger person than this, she was being so rude, so petty, not the women he thought she was.

"Anyway my point is she's a big girl, I'm sure she can look after herself" the blond continued, him being so heroic and caring may have been something she loved about him but for God sake there were limits to how far he could take it and so far this was stretching them.

"Agent Gibbs" Todd Gelfand approached Gibbs.

"Look Hol I have to go, I'll see you later" he told her without even listening to what curses she was screaming at him before putting the phone down.

"Is she okay?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes, she's woken up, I explained everything and actually wants to see you, to say thanks" The doctor explained.

"Oh" Gibbs was a little surprised by this, "Uh what room?" he asked.

"103" Gelfand told him before walking off to see his other patients.

…

Jenny was so bored she began to count the ceiling tiles, and was just up to nineteen when there came a knock at the door

She turned slightly so she could look at the door "Come in" she called her voice still a hoarse as her throat was dry.

Gibbs then walked in, the moment she saw his eyes, she lost the ability to speak let alone think, those eyes were the ones that she'd just been thinking about, the ones she racked her brain trying to figure out where she had seen them, who 's were and where could she find the person to see them again and there he stood in front of her hair.

His chiselled featured, sturdy jaw line, thick silver hair, god he was so handsome, she thought, not she couldn't think of another man like this, not when she was with another, well she didn't love him so she could right, no she didn't know how she felt about Scott yet, she had to give him a chance.

"I'm Jenny" she told him after a moment of composing herself.

"I know" He nodded "You told me" he informed her when he gave him a questioning glance. "When I pulled you out…" Gibbs trailed off thinking she would remember.

"I don't remember" she told him, Gibbs let out a sigh of relief, thank god she didn't remember the first thing he'd ever said to her, 'Hi' how stupid could he have been, bumbling like a teenager all over again.

"I'm Jethro, Jethro Gibbs" he told her with a sweet smile.

"Well then thank you Jethro, for helping me, I don't think many people would" she told him.

"It comes with my job" he told her as he pulled the chair in the corner closer to her bed and sat down, she smiled, liking the idea of him staying for a while.

"Really, and what pray tell is your profession?" she asked him.

"I work at NCIS…..it stands for…." He began but she cut him off.

"I know what it stands for" she informed him "I'm a local cop, not all of us could get a job at a federal agency" she informed him.

Gibbs nodded before looking at her leg "You feeling okay?" he asked her, did she detect a hint of concern in his voice?

"I'm fine" Jenny told him "Thanks to you" she smiled, wow he loved her smile, it was infectious.

"Water?" he asked her after a moment, she nodded and tried to get up but huffed with frustration as it was all in vain, he was by her side and helped her sit up against the pillows so she was comfy and her leg was still raised.

He then passed her a cup of water which she drank gratefully, "Thank you" she told him. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders before sitting back down in the chair. "You don't have to stay, I'm there are many other things you would rather be doing that sitting here with a stranger" she told him.

Gibbs shook his head "If you want me to go, just say the word" he told her.

Jenny smiled at him, what was it with this man that made her just feel so at ease, so comfortable, it was like they had known each other for years, maybe they were supposed to have.

Half an hour later Gibbs was telling her a crazy story about his team, one that was making them both laugh and smile, distracting Jenny from the pain and uncomfort that her wrist and leg was giving her.

The door of her hospital room opened, but neither of them paid much attention to who it was, both so deep in conversation with one another.

Senator Scott Henning's had been dating Jenny Shepard for six months now, her uncle who was also a senator having introduced them at a party he'd been having, he'd seen her and been attracted to her within minutes, she was stunning and he was sure would make the perfect senators wife, the perfect women to have on his arm at all the functions he needed to go to and beside him whenever he had to make a speech about any campaign.

He'd come home very late from a business meeting, only to find her not there when he'd expected her to be, she also wasn't picking up her phone, he then checked his answering machine and heard the message telling him that she'd been in an accident, he'd then gone to bed as he had another business deal to close in the morning and the minute that had been over he'd come here.

Then he walks in to find her talking to some guy, some guy who looked scruffy in his mismatch brown jacket and grey trousers, red t-shirt with a white polo shirt showing from the top. His girlfriend was smiling at him, she was laughing, almost flirting and this man doing the same.

"Jenny" he interrupted the couple, making them both turn to face him.

"Scott" she looked at him wide eyed, "Scott this is Jethro, he's the man who found me and called the ambulance" she motioned to Gibbs then Scott as Gibbs got up to shake his hand. "Jethro this is ughh my…." Jenny really wasn't sure what to call him.

"I'm Scott her boyfriend" Scott gave Gibbs an almost slimy grin, and ignored the hand he offered as he shoved passed him to go to Jenny's side.

The moment he was at her side he kissed her deeply, ignored Jenny's weak attempts at pushing him away, "Oh Jenny, I was so worried, I came as soon as I heard" he told her, running a hand down her arm.

"It took you until last night to know what happened?" she asked him.

"I had to work late, I didn't check the message machine until this morning" of course he didn't tell her about the meeting he just couldn't miss this morning.

Gibbs still stood in the corner of the room feeling a little upset, a bit like someone was stabbing him in the chest, he'd got so lost in Jenny that he hadn't realised that a wonderful women like her wouldn't be single. "I'd better go, I'm glad you're okay Jenny, nice to meet you Scott, look after her" he told them both before turning to leave.

"Jethro wait" Jenny finally spoke making him stop and turn to face her "At least let me make this up to you" she told him before grabbing a piece of paper and pen that were on the cabinet beside her and scribbling down her number and address. "When I'm better, come for dinner, you can bring someone with you if you want" Jenny suggested.

"I dunno" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, would Hollis really want to go.

"I insist" Scott said, looking forward to the idea of showing Jenny who was better for her and showing this man up.

"Okay, call me when you feel up to it" Gibbs told Jenny handing her a business card at the same time he took the piece of paper she offered, neither missing the spark that flew between them as their fingers grazed one another.

He nodded to them both before walking out of the room, the minute he was gone, Scott began to talk to her about God knows what, but she didn't hear a thing, all she was thinking about was Jethro Gibbs…..

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, any suggestion? **


	3. insecure

**You guys are amazing, please keep up this great response it makes this story so much more rewarding to write and makes me love it more.**

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Gibbs had met Jenny Shepard and he hadn't stopped thinking about her since, he knew it was wrong, he should be thinking about Hollis, but he just couldn't, something about Jenny's perfect skin, hair, beautiful hair, something about her so mystifying.

"Mr Gibbs would you please sit still" the nurse asked, bringing him back to earth, there had been a struggle with the suspect when Tony had been pushed down the stairs, cracking his head on the stars, Tim had been knocked to the ground and Gibbs himself had been hit in the face with a metal pipe.

Tony's head was bandaged up, Tim was comforting a hysterical Abby in the waiting room, Gibbs himself was getting stitches for the cuts he had got to his forehead and cheek and also his bleeding nose was being cleaned up.

"Okay it looks like were done" the nurse spoke once again to Gibbs "Come back in a week to get the stitches removed" she told him as he slipped off of the bed.

"Yeah" Gibbs grumbled and was about to walk out when the nurse stopped him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there is a women waiting in the waiting room for you" she said, Gibbs nodded before continuing to walk out of the room, he almost hopped it was Jenny, but of course he knew that it wouldn't be.

As he walked down the antiseptically clean white walled corridor he couldn't help but remember seeing Jenny for the first time, really seeing her, talking to her, watching her laugh, seeing her enchanting smile.

Soon he found himself walking into the waiting room, "Gibbs" he turned to find Abby racing towards him and in minutes he was in her strong embrace "I'm so glad you okay, I was so worried, Tony's okay, I already saw him, he's a little high on pain meds so Ziva took him home, I hope you don't mind that you didn't see him before he left" He stopped her mid rant by placing a finger to her lips.

"Go home Abs" he told her pressing a kiss to her forehead, she was like the daughter he had lost , he often found himself wondering if Kelly would have been like Abby, bubbly, full of life, always there to bring a smile to his face.

"But…" Abby began to protest but someone else cut her off.

"It's okay Abby, I can take good care of him" Gibbs looked over the Goth's shoulder to see Jenny, but he blinked and it was Hollis, he was with Hollis, she was his girlfriend, maybe she was even the one, he had to keep telling himself.

"Okay, but you call me if you need anything, even a hug" Abby assured Gibbs before Tim had to practically drag the happy Goth away leaving the silver fox and blond.

"You okay, looks bad" Hollis asked him, raising a hand to his cheek near where the cut lay.

"I'm fine, just need to go home" he told her with a smile, taking her hand in his to get it away from his face.

Hollis nodded to him, understanding he would be grouchy after the day he had had, "You free to go?" she asked.

"Yup" Gibbs grumbled as he began to lead her to the door with the green exit sign lit above.

"Don't you need to book another appointment to get the stitches removed?" Hollis asked as they walked at her slow pace which Gibbs wanted to quicken, he hated hospitals for many reasons, one especially being the smell of disinfectant everywhere that filled his nostrils and made his gut churn.

"Nope" he shook his head knowing Ducky would do it for him, less hassle and he wouldn't have to come back to the hospital. "Come on" Gibbs tried to give his girlfriend a positive smile but it was hard to when he was in pain and also so conflicted with his feelings.

"Okay" Hollis huffed, someone was being impatient, so she quickened her pace to match her partners, holding his hand tight.

Just as they were about to reach the exit a familiar face walked in "Jethro" they stopped in front of him and he stopped too, his face almost looking in disbelief.

"Jenny" he mumbled, she stood in front of him, leaning on her crutches, her wrist only with a small thin bandage, her leg still in a full cast.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at the wounds on his face with concern, something Hollis didn't like one bit.

"Come with the job" Gibbs told her with a real genuine smile as his blue eyes looked deep into her green, she was smiling just as much as him "How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good, my wrist is more or less mended, still got a couple of weeks on my leg" Jenny told him, "Missing work like hell" she told him "You never realise how rubbish day time TV is until you have no other choice than to watch it" she said nervously, why was she nervous, she was a full grown women not a teenager.

Hollis gave a fake little cough bringing both of their attention to her, "Oh, Hollis this is Jenny, you remembering me telling you about her" Gibbs said as Hollis snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, marking her territory.

"Oh, you're the helpless old women" Hollis said innocently fluttering her eye lashes, the truth was that the redhead was probably younger than her but she didn't have to know that and there was no way she would let that harlot get her nails in her man.

"I prefer Jenny" Jenny gave her a fake smile "And who are you to Jethro, he never mentioned you" the redhead challenged.

"She's my…."Gibbs began to explain by Hollis cut him off.

"I'm his girlfriend" Hollis said glaring daggers at the redhead.

Jenny nodded, noticing the uneasy look that Jethro sent Hollis and how he flinched when she said girlfriend, "Well then you must come with Jethro when he comes to dinner with Scott and me" Jenny said after a moment "I'll call you in a couple of weeks with the details" she told Hollis before turning to Gibbs "It was nice to see you Jethro, I hope your better soon"

"You too Jen" he told her "If you need anything you have my number", Jenny nodded before walking off with the help of her crutches to get to her appointment on time.

As Gibbs and Hollis walked off he looked over his shoulder one more time at the redhead and at the same time she looked over her shoulder to look at him, both sending each other smiles.

When they got to his house, Gibbs realised Hollis was in a mood, okay maybe he didn't realise just then, I mean she kept on huffing and grumbling but he just chose to ignore it until they reached his drive way "What's wrong Hol?" he asked.

She turned and glared at him "She can call you when she wants, if she needs_ anything_" she practically seethed at him.

"Yeah" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, thinking nothing of it, he actually wanted her to call him.

"Don't you think you've done enough for her?" Hollis asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face "I…I feel bad that's all, her boyfriends never around….I'm just trying to be nice" he tried to explain but just couldn't, something in him would help Jenny in any way he could, he wanted to but he wasn't sure why, or maybe he was he just didn't want to face such prospects.

"You'll help her but you won't help me" she scoffed shaking her head and looking out of the window.

"You've never asked me to do anything" Gibbs told her, if she'd asked him to fix something he was sure he would have remembered and done it.

"I told you two weeks ago that I had a leaky pipe in my bathroom and you haven't done anything about that" she told him with a glare.

Gibbs nodded "I'll fix it tomorrow" he promised.

"Great" Hollis smiled at him and leant across to kiss him, when she tried to deepen it Gibbs pulled away quickly before they both slipped out of the car and into his house, Gibbs wanted so much to go down into his basement but knew it would only start another fight between him and Hollis so instead stayed with her.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, suggestions for the dinner please….**


	4. who i'm not

**I want to say a quick thanks to my sisters RUMad and Tivafivanatomy for helping me so much with some ideas for this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"What do you think?" Hollis asked as she walked into Gibbs' bedroom on the night of their dinner with Jenny and her boyfriend Scott.

Gibbs looked up from his place on the bed where he sat doing up his shoes, he smiled upon seeing Hollis wearing a knee length, red cocktail dress, with long floral sleeves and wearing black heels.

"You look great" he told her with a smile "Is it new?" he asked getting up from his bed and getting his jacket that was shrugged off over the back of a chair that sat by the dresser.

"Yeah, I showed you it when I got it last week remember" Hollis reminded him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Gibbs gulped, "Oh yeah, I liked it then too" he told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek as he walked past her and out of the bedroom door and she followed him, "What did you get to take with us?" she asked him as Gibbs grabbed his keys and phone and put them in his pocket.

"Nothing" Gibbs told her honestly, Hollis took a deep breath and shook her head at him "What?" he asked her, she always had to pick at things about him.

"You never go to someone's place for dinner you never go empty handed" She told him as she stormed off to the kitchen, Gibbs followed behind her, taking a deep breath to calm himself before she annoyed him too much and put him in a bad mood for the rest of the evening.

"Jenny said not to bring anything" he told her as he leant against the kitchen counter as she rifled through his fridge looking for something like a bottle of wine.

"Oh Jethro, it's like an unspoken rule" Hollis told him, her hands going to her hips, "Why don't you have a bottle of wine?" she asked him.

"Because I don't drink wine much" Gibbs told her and then watched as she walked around the kitchen looking for something and then a brand new bottle of bourbon caught her eye and she picked it up, Gibbs' heart sunk "I just got that" he almost complained like a child.

"And now because you didn't have wine you have to give it up" she told him with a patronising pat to his chest, before she moved past him and then went to the door to leave, Gibbs followed close behind and wasn't happy.

Meanwhile….

Jenny was setting the table, putting out the table mats when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist, she almost jumped out of her skin "Scott" she pushed his hands away.

"You look amazing" he told her placing a kiss to her neck, he loved how the black dress hugged her curves and how her legs seemed to go on forever and end in a signature pair of impossibly high heels.

The redhead stood up straight and turned to face her boyfriend and looked him up and down, wearing smart, tight fitting black trousers and grey silk shirt un-tucked and top button open.

"Your late" she told him raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know" Scott looked down at his expensive shoes "I'm sorry, something came up at the office, I'll make it up to you later" he told her and then noticed the place settings over her shoulder "Are we having company?" he asked after a moment.

Jenny had to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling at him "Yes, the man who pulled me out of the car and his girlfriend, remember it was your idea" she told him slowly so that he would be able to take in the information she was telling him.

"Oh yeah John" He told her with a smile, only remembering that the guys names began with a J or maybe an L.

"Jethro" Jenny told him with a shake of her heard before pushing past him to check on the dinner.

Scott sighed before following her into the kitchen, why did she always get so upset over stupid things, "Jennnnnyyy don't be like that" he told her as he followed her.

"Be like what?" Jenny asked him with a fake smile as she looked in the oven to check on the potatoes that went with the steak au poivre and asparagus that she would cook later.

"Pretending like your not mad at me, keeping yourself guarded, being moody" he told her, making her just a little but more angry.

Then there came a knock at the door "Can you keep an eye on the potatoes, that'll be them" she told him, changing the subject so she wouldn't say something she may later regret.

"Yeah" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then watched her as she walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

She took a moment to check herself out in the hallway mirror and then opened the front door "Hey guys" she greeted Jethro and Hollis who stood on her doorstep.

"Hi Jen, you look amazing" Gibbs told her taking in her short sleeve just below the knee length black dress that was bought in at the waist by a black belt.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she smiled at him and then forced her gaze to move to Hollis "Hi Hollis, nice to see you again" Jenny said stepping aside and letting both of them come into her Georgetown house that she had inherited from her father.

"Same here" Hollis smiled, slightly annoyed that all Gibbs had had to say about how she looked was great but Jenny looked amazing.

"I love your dress by the way" Jenny told her sincerely as she led them both to the living room.

As they walked through the house, Hollis noticed how grand everything was, she couldn't help but wonder how rich the redhead must be.

"Oh we brought you something" Hollis said handing Jenny the bottle of bourbon "It's an acquired taste so…" she began but Jenny cut him off.

"Oh no I love bourbon thank you" she took it with a smile, Gibbs was a little shocked at this, he'd never met a women who also drank bourbon.

"You two make yourselves comfy, I'm just going to check on dinner and get Scott" she told them both as they sat down on the brown leather sofa in the lounge.

Scott looked up when Jenny walked into the kitchen "They brought bourbon?" Scott asked her as she put the bottle on the counter.

"Yes they did, it seems I am not the only one who has a taste for it" Jenny told him "How long till dinner?" she asked him as she looked over at the steaks he was cooking.

"Almost done, you guys should sit down at the table" Scott told her, turning his attention back to the dinner.

A couple of minutes later Gibbs walked into the kitchen coming to see if Scott needed help "Need any help?" He asked the tall, slim, young, brown haired man that seemed to have Jenny's heart.

"You just love helping people" Scott half joked as he plated the dinner, referring to him helping Jenny all those months ago.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Comes with the job" he replied.

"Could you choose a wine from the fridge" Scott asked him pointing to the smaller fridge.

The NCIS agent nodded before going over to the fridge and looking at the wine selection and chose the one that he recognised as one he'd had once or twice before and so pulled it out.

"Oh no" Scott shook his head before putting the bottle back "I use that for cooking, this one would be so much better" he said taking a different, very expensive looking bottle of red wine.

"I'm not a big wine drinker, more of beer or bourbon myself" Gibbs told him before going back to the dining room where he went to sit next to Hollis opposite Jenny.

Both women smiled at him before Scott came in with their food and then poured them all some of his fancy wine.

"This is great" Hollis smiled at Scott and Jenny.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled, "It's an old recipe that never fails" she told her "I can give it to you if you'd like"

"That would be great, I love to cook but never get the chance, works so hectic" Hollis replied.

"And what is it you do?" Jenny asked taking a small sip of her wine, not really being a wine lover herself, not like Scott, or Hollis it seems as she watched the blond savour the taste of the wine.

"I'm a Coronel in the Army I work for the CID unit" she explained "I'm planning to retire in a few years" she added, grabbing Gibbs' hand on top of the table and lacing their fingers together.

"How did you and Gibbs meet?" Scott asked her after a moment.

"We had a joint case with NCIS and he was team leader" Hollis explained "After a couple of investigations together we just sort of found each other" she explained.

"How did you and Jenny meet?" Hollis asked, wondering how someone who was just a local police woman meet a senator.

"Her uncle introduced us at a function and I was under her spell in minutes" Scott said as his hand moved higher on Jenny's thigh, soon it became too high for her liking and so she dug her long red nails into his hand making him move it away, to keep his hands to himself.

"Do you not like asparagus?" Jenny asked Gibbs noticing him leaving them but having eaten most of his steak.

"Not" a big fan her told her "You can have mine" he suggested scrapping them from his place to hers so in return she gave him half of her steak, it being a too big peace for her. Hollis and Scott both watched their partners syncretised movements together and both felt a little threatened and almost territorial.

"So Gibbs, I want to thank you again for helping _my Jenny _like you did" Scott told him emphasizing that she was his not Gibbs'.

"It was nothing really" Gibbs said being modest as ever "It was just that I drove past first, anyone would have done it" he told them.

"Yes, I mean if you hadn't been working late, you probably never would have seen her" Hollis said "That's why we get on so well, have so much in common, we're workaholics" Hollis gave Jenny a sickly sweet smile.

"I think we're all workaholics" Jenny told them all, it was true Scott was always dashing off places, Hollis was often at work, Gibbs was hardly around, Jenny worked late hours too.

"What wine is this?" Hollis asked "Because it's delicious" she said.

"I chose it, Gibbs was going to but he picked up the cheap bottle I use for cooking" Scott said trying to show Gibbs up, trying to show Jenny Gibbs wasn't the man for her, that he was cultured or high class enough. "It's a Silver Oak 2002 Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon, it costs just under a hundred dollars a bottle and if properly cellared should last until 2028" Scott informed her.

"I prefer the cheaper stuff myself" Jenny said "I'm more of a bourbon girl myself" she added. Gibbs smiled at her and nodded, he felt the exact same way.

Hours and more awkward, territorial conversation later it was time for Gibbs and Hollis to go. "It was great to meet you both, maybe we could do this again sometime" Scott said shaking Gibbs' hand and hugging Hollis and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"We'd love to" Hollis said as she waved goodbye to Jenny and practically dragged Gibbs away from the redhead and then lead him to their car, "That was nice, they seem nice" she said to Gibbs as they walked.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, all of a sudden feeling the chill of the night air, "I forgot my jacket I'll meet you at the car" he informed her before going back up the house.

As he reached for the front door handle, the door swung open and there stood Jenny, holding his jacket "You forgot your jacket" she told him.

"I was just coming back for it" he told her taking it from her, "Thanks again for a nice evening" he told her.

"It's okay" Jenny said "I'm sorry about Scott, I don't know what's gotten into him" she told him.

"Yeah, same with Hollis" he told her "Well goodnight Jen, see you soon maybe, for coffee or something" he suggested.

"I would like that" she told him before reaching over to him and kissing his cheek lightly "Good night Jethro" .

TBC…

**Please review, any suggestions, I have a few ideas but could use more. **

**Also before someone has a go at me, I don't know anything about wine as i'm only 17 so all the wine stuff that Scott says is from Yahoo **


	5. loosing her

Chapter 5

Almost a month passed since the dinner and neither Jenny and Gibbs had been in contact with one another, no call, no letter, nothing but neither had really stopped thinking of the other.

Hollis had been a little upset when she saw the lipstick mark on his cheek when he came back to the car and it hadn't been her shade, but she kept it to herself glad that it was only her cheek that the redhead had marked with her lipstick stain and not his lips and also Scott had kissed her cheek goodbye so surely it was the same sort of thing, nothing more.

Scott on the other hand didn't feel at all uneasy about his relationship with Jenny after the dinner with Jethro and Hollis, he thought that he'd shown Jenny that this Jethro man that had all of a sudden made his way into her world and shown her a glimpse of what else was on offer wasn't what she wanted, who she was meant to be with, a women like her was more suited to him a man with class, money and way better looks. Of course he'd understood when Jenny had seen that Gibbs had left his jacket and she'd ran out the door to give it to him, it was just her being the kind, thoughtful women she was.

….

It had been a busy week for Gibbs, he'd already had two cases of dead marines and was now just starting on the third case, a marine and another man had been found dead at a local park, he'd decided to drive himself to the crime scene to get away from the bickering Tony and Ziva, who were already arguing over who was going to drive when he'd given the key to Tim who never got a chance to drive.

He got there before they did and of course before Ducky and Jimmy, he got out, slipping off his grey jacket and swapped it for his black NCIS jacket and zipped it up before reaching to the back of the car and pulling out his cap before shutting the door and then walking off to the crimes scene that was already cornered off and had local police there.

"NCIS" He said showing his badge to the police man who was already by the crime scene.

Police man nodded "That ones the marine" he told him pointing to one of the bodies lying on the blood stained grass.

Gibbs tipped his hat in thanks before going over to the body and kneeling down beside it, checking his dogs tags to get a clue at who it could be.

"Jones bag and tag, Summers interview the person who found the body" Gibbs looked up when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears, there stood next to the body of the other victim was the redhead he couldn't get off of his mind.

He hopped up to his feet "Jenny Shepard" in almost slow motion she turned, her red hair flying around her as she turned, her face breaking out into a sweet smile.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she said his name much like he'd said hers and she was well aware of her teams eyes on her and the mystery man. "How's Hollis?" she asked after a moment.

"She's good" Gibbs nodded, "And Scott, how is he?" he asked, not really interested in how the pompous, arrogant senator was, he just wanted to talk to Jenny just for a moment longer.

"He's great" she told him with a smile before looking around "Where's your team?" she asked him having told her all about them when she'd been stuck in hospital almost two months ago.

Gibbs was about to tell her that they were running that but then he heard Tony and Ziva's bickering coming straight for him. "Right there" he grumbled, "Talk to you later Jen" he told her and she nodded, both remembering they had cases to solve.

"DiNozzo bag and tag, David pictures, McGee talk to the person who found them" Gibbs delegated the jobs just as Ducky and Jimmy came over.

"Good morning Jethro, we are having a busy week aren't we" Ducky greeted him as he leant over the body and immediately set to work trying to find out the cause of death.

"Looks that way Duck" Gibbs grumbled "What was the COD?" he asked.

"As you can probably tell it was from a GSW to the chest" he told him.

"The TOD is about four hours ago" Ducky looked up having found the same thing at the ME who was talking to the redhead who stood over the civilians body.

"It seems we have the same time of death" the older ME motioned to the other group of people.

Jenny and Gibbs stared at one another for a moment "It seems a joint investigation may be in our future" Jenny told him before turning and walking away and her body was being taken away on a gurney.

Ducky watched how Gibbs and the redhead police women were looking at one another and could tell that there was something between them, it only made alarm bells in his head ring as he remember Gibbs was still with the blond coronel.

….

Not to his surprised the minute they turned up at the NCIS headquarters Gibbs was called to the director's office.

"What can I do for you Tom?" he asked as he barged into his office as he normal did, not having the patients to be announced.

He stopped on his tracks when he saw Jenny standing by Morrow's desk as well as the two members of her team he'd seen at the crime scene.

"Gibbs you will be doing a joint investigation with Metro so will be working with Detective Shepard and her team, I trust you to play nice" Morrow told him.

"Of course sir" Gibbs nodded before turning to Jenny and her team and eyed them for a moment and then motioned for them to follow him.

Jenny followed first then her two team mates, they walked down the stairs to the bullpen, Tony looked up from his desk to see the redhead walking closely behind Gibbs and couldn't help but stare at her and only the feeling of Gibbs slapping him on the back head.

"DiNozzo, David, McGee meet the metro team we'll be working with" he yelled at them over his shoulder before he sat down at his own desk.

"Detective Shepard" Jenny introduced herself before motioning to the man and women behind her "Calvin Jones" she said motioning to the skinny, blond haired blue eyed man who looked around the same age as McGee, "And Olivia Summers" She introduced the tall leggy Hispanic women, with dark hair and dark eyes who Tony then found himself drooling over having had to take his eyes off of the redhead.

Gibbs desk phone rang "Gibbs" he answered "We'll be right there" he told the person on the other end before getting out of his chair "Abby's got something, Shepard your with me" he said as he walked passed her.

"You two get to work looking at the background of the vic, bank and phone records" she told her two team mates before following Gibbs, leaving Tim to help them set up the computer on the other side of the divider.

Moments later Gibbs and Jenny walked into Abby's lab, both in perfect stride with each other, Jenny smiled upon hearing the heavy metal music "You weren't kidding" she told him, Gibbs having told her all about his favourite forensic scientist and how she was the most happy Goth he'd ever met, of course not telling her she was the only Goth that he'd ever met.

"Gibbs" Abby squealed as he turned off her music and then found that there was another person in her lab, "Hi I'm Abby who are you?" she asked the pretty redhead.

Jenny smiled "I'm Jenny Shepard, I work for metro" she greeted her holding out her hand, Abby then pushed it away before hugging the redhead.

"Sorry I'm a hugger" Abby smiled when she let the redhead go.

"It's fine" She smiled, "I love your skirt by the way" Jenny told her loving the black and white mini skirt.

"Thanks I got it at this really cute retail shop on…" Abby began but Gibbs cut in.

"You said you had something" he interrupted the girl talk to bring them both back to why they were here in the first place.

"Right" Abby span around, her pigtails flying and then she began to type fast on the keyboard in front of her "The same type of bullet was used to kill both our marine and your vic and the bullets matched a gun that has been used in a previous case of a drug deal gone wrong and the gun was never recovered" She explained.

"So this could be another drug deal gone wrong?" Jenny asked eyeing Gibbs for a moment.

"Could be, lets see if Duck found any evidence of a history of drugs" Gibbs suggested before turning round and walking out of Abby's lab.

The Goth watched them walk away and couldn't help but think of what a cute couple they could be, if Gibbs weren't with Hollis, I mean it wasn't that she didn't like the blond she just didn't think that she and Gibbs were necessary made for each other and she could tell that Gibbs wasn't as into their relationship as he liked to think.

…

Hours later, the sun had set and most teams had started to go home but Team Gibbs and the Metro team were still there working to finish the case of which everyone was sure they could do before the sun began to rise tomorrow.

Right now they had a suspect who was out of the country but flying back to D.C tonight, they just need to wait until they landed at the airport and that wouldn't be for a couple of hours.

The teams apart from Jenny and Gibbs had decided to go out to a local restaurant to get a something to eat as they'd skipped lunch and they were starving, but of course the leaders had wanted to stay and not stop working until the killer was behind bars.

Jenny had been left in the NCIS bullpen going over the information and evidence they had to make sure they had the right man, she never wanted to put an innocent man behind bars, but a guilty man she had no problem with.

She looked up when she smelt Chinese food and found Gibbs walking back into the bullpen with a white bag of Chinese takeout. "My favourite how did you know?" she asked him with a smile.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder "Lucky guess" he mumbled as he went to sit at his desk meanwhile Jenny wheeled the spare chair from the spare desk the other side if the divider and put in in front of his desk as he put a chicken chow mein in front of her which she took with a smile and nod, it was like he could read her mind.

Jenny then watched as Gibbs pulled out a fork to eat his noodles with when she had chopsticks "That's cheating" she teased him.

"I'm never one to play by the rules" he told her making her laugh, he liked her laugh, it made him laugh, it was just as infectious as her smile.

Meanwhile Hollis walked into the NCIS building, with her own bag of Chinese takeout in her hand, she'd called Gibbs to ask him if he would be home for dinner and he told her that he wouldn't be home most likely till the early hours of the morning and so she decided if he couldn't be home for dinner that she would make sure he ate and that they could spend a little time together.

She rode the elevator up to the bullpen, knowing he would be there; the metal doors had opened right out into the MCRT area and what she saw made her heart sink.

Her boyfriend sat there eating dinner with her, the redhead she'd thought or at least hopped that they would never see again, just what she had feared, he had no time for her but time for the redhead, she also knew that Jethro was a good man, he wouldn't hurt her so intentionally, he probably didn't realise that how much he was attracted to Jenny, she could see from her place in the elevator that he was smiling so much even his eyes smiled something that never happened when he was with her. Something she didn't even know he could do, he laughed, he really laughed, something she hadn't heard in a very long time.

It was then that she realised he was slipping away and there was nothing she could do, no matter how much she tried he wasn't going to be her Jethro for very much longer, actually she wondered if he'd ever really been hers.

…

As promised in the early hours of the morning Gibbs arrived home, he hadn't been surprised when he'd pulled up to find Hollis' car still there, she stayed at his house a lot and he never really minded.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake her up, not wanting to talk to her, he was too tired, he just wanted to go to sleep and then wake up in a couple of hours and his day would start again.

Just as Gibbs reached the stairs he noticed there was a light coming from the living room, he wondered if Hollis had fallen asleep in the lounge while trying to stay up for him and left the light on, after all it wouldn't be the first time.

Walking into his living room, he was surprised to find Hollis wide awake sitting on the sofa "Hey, you didn't have to stay up" he told her sitting down beside her on the sofa.

"Yes I did" Hollis told him, her gaze not moving from where it was routed on the floor.

"You didn't I told you I'd be home late" Gibbs reminded her of their earlier phone conversation.

Hollis took a breath, brushing her hair out of her face "We need to talk" she told him, finally looking up from the floor to meet his eyes, her blue were bright and full of emotion.

"Okay" Gibbs asked with concern, he had an uneasy feeling in his gut and hopped it was something little.

"You know I'm retiring soon" she told him, Gibbs nodded, she'd talked about it often enough, "I want to settle down, somewhere quiet, away from the hustle and bustle of D.C"

"Hol…I can't leave D.C" he told her "I can't leave my team…NCIS" he added.

"I know" Hollis nodded sadly "But I'm willing to compromise, to stay here, if you want to settle down start something" she told him.

"I lo…."Gibbs began but she cut him off.

"Don't say something that's only going to hurt us both" Hollis put her said after putting her hand over his mouth, "I know you don't want to settle down, to start something, at least not with me" she told him "I love you but I don't think you really deep down feel the same" the blond said, "That's why I'm giving you an out, I need to find someone to be with and I think you've already found your someone" she told him.

Gibbs gave her a questioning glance as to what or more like who was she talking about, Hollis laughed "Jenny" she told him "I came by NCIS tonight" she told him motioning to the cold Chinese take-out on the table, enough for two.

"We had a joint case and I…." he began to defend himself.

"I understand" Hollis nodded, she really did.

"She's with Scott" Gibbs told her.

"It won't last" Hollis told him "I could tell Jenny likes you too and… as much as I hate to admit it…. your good together" she gave him a small smile.

"Hollis, I'm so sor…." He began.

"It wasn't your fault Jethro, you fell in love, you can't stop that" she told him.

"I'm not in Lo…."Gibbs began but once again Hollis stopped him.

"Okay" Hollis almost laughed, wondering how long he would keep his feelings in denial. "So this is Goodbye" she told him getting up from the sofa.

They shared an awkward hug "I hope you find the man you're looking for" Gibbs told her, knowing he would never have been able to give her the love or happiness she deserved.

"Me too" Hollis said before they moved to the front door, just as she opened it Gibbs spoke.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked her.

Hollis smiled before shrugging her shoulders "I've always liked the idea of Hawaii"

TBC…

**I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I am liking writing it, please review.**


	6. just a little late

Chapter 6

"I can't believe I have to waste my Friday evening here" Tony DiNozzo complained as he pulled at the tie around his neck "And dressed in this monkey suit" he added as he looked around the room at all the other security details eyeing every other person in the room suspiciously, surely there were enough security details here, they didn't need them.

"It was this or we pull four weekend shifts in a row" Gibbs reminded his senior field agent through the mic piece at his wrist that was acting as a cuff link, he himself on the other side of the ballroom.

It was a function for all the powerful people of D.C agency directors, high ranking officers, city officials, senators and other politicians. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim were the security detail for their NCIS director Tom Morrow, many had thought they had pulled the short straw but Gibbs didn't see it that way, he wanted to have a free weekend to spend with his boat so they had to be detail for one night, the weekend to him was worth one night for a couple of hours.

"That's true boss" Tony replied forgetting that his boss and the other members of his team could hear everything he was saying.

"Just keep your eyes on the director Tony and not the food" Ziva reminded him of the last function they'd had to be security detail for and how the Italian had spent most of the time at the buffet table.

Tony turned to where Ziva stood only a couple of feet from him and glared at her and she just flipped her pony tail over her shoulder and kept her eyes on where Morrow stood near the bar, nursing a scotch in his hand, talking to another city official and his wife was beside him, nodding and smiling whenever she felt appropriate.

"Everything seems secure boss" Tim spoke into his wrist piece after he had checked all of the exits and spoken to other members of security detail who were also doing the same as him "No threats" he continued.

"Let's hope it stays that way" Gibbs spoke before pushing off from the wall he was leaning against and moving around the room to get a better view so he could see any possible threats, he ended up near the bar.

Morrow spotted him and excused he and his wife from the conversation they were having with the other politician and made his way over "Special agent Gibbs, you remember my wife Clare" he said standing aside for his wife to greet his best agent.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded shaking the blond women's hand.

"Nice to see you again Gibbs" She smiled at him, her eyes kind.

"Any threats I should know about?" Tom asked him, Clare shoved her husband's shoulder lightly, he always had work on the brain, he couldn't ever just relax.

Gibbs shook his head "Everything seems to be in order Sir" he told him, knowing his boss would be relieved to hear so.

"Hopefully it will stay that way, it usually does" Tom nodded to Gibbs "And remember to have a little fun" he told him before escorting his wife to the dance floor, knowing Gibbs worked too hard and also worked his team into the ground.

Gibbs nodded before looking up to the stairs, just in time for his eyes to find a pair of familiar green in a crowed of people, "Jen" he mumbled to himself as the redhead made her way over to him with a smile on her face, she was a vision in blue, the dress held at her shoulders by two thin straps, it hugged her at her hips before fanning out a little and then going straight down, her hair half down half up in a top notch, to him she looked simply stunning, his face then dropped at the sight of Scott not far behind her, looking very dapper in a black suit. Of course he would be here with her, she was his date, he was a popular senator after all.

"Jethro" She smiled then pulled him in for a hug, he hugged her back lightly, "How are you?" she asked him with a sincere smile.

"I'm good, how are you?" he asked not having seen her in almost a month since they'd had a joint case.

"I'm great" she told him "I saw your team dotted about so I hopped you'd be around" she told him just as Scot came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, to Gibbs it seemed a little possessive, and little did both men know it felt the same to Jenny and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, it was security detail or weekend sift fourth time in a row" Gibbs told her, "Hi Scott" he acknowledged Jenny's boyfriend, he just nodded to him, not feeling much like talking to him.

Jenny then spoke after a moment of silence "How's Hollis?" she asked.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Hollis and I aren't together anymore" he told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, why?" she asked, knowing she was prying but she wanted to know, call it the investigator inside her.

"She deserved to be with someone who loved her, she wanted me to retire to Hawaii with her and I realised that wasn't what I wanted, she wasn't…." Gibbs trailed off "But she's happy now, we both are" he added.

"Shame Hollis was great" Scott ended the conversation "Come on Jenny, there are people I want you to meet" he dragged the pretty redhead away, the whole time her eyes didn't leave Gibbs', something in her wanted to continue talking to him, ask him what it was his eyes were telling her but he himself couldn't.

Gibbs hadn't remembered that the whole time his team could hear everything he said, all shocked that he could have left them to go to Hawaii, Abby wouldn't be happy when she found out that Gibbs once again gave up on love for the job, I mean there was no way she wouldn't find out, either Tony would accidently slip up and tell her or she would torture Tim for him to tell her, and he loved her so much he just could end up telling her.

An hour or so later Jenny was standing at the bar, taking sips of her bourbon as she watched her boyfriend talk to richer, dumber and definitely prettier girls who to Jenny just screamed either desperate or gold digger, she just wondered what it was she really saw in Scott.

Yes he was handsome, I mean he could be a model or an actor he had one of those faces that would make any women happy but her it wasn't about looks it was also about personality, his personality was arrogant and work obsessed at times, I mean he loved expensive things such as cars, shoes, watch, most of his clothes, she didn't care about that though , she would settle for the simple stuff always, but he was sweet, romantic when he wanted to be, he also called her a lot, asked her what she was doing, how she was, sometime overly clingy. What did they have in common? In her eyes not very much, she was bourbon and he was fine wine.

"You okay?" she looked up to find no other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing next to her.

Jenny smiled at him and nodded "I'm fine" she assured him, her eyes still on Scott, Gibbs followed her eye line and immediately saw what was troubling her, Scott being a sleaze and talking to a couple of girls younger than Jenny and he probably though more pretty but Gibbs didn't think so.

"You sure?" he asked pushing her just a little.

"Yup" Jenny turned away from Scott and then downed the rest of her bourbon, "How long ago did you and Hollis break up?" she asked him after a moment.

"About a month" Gibbs told her, hoping she wouldn't realise that it had been around the same time that they'd had a shared case.

Jenny nodded and then Gibbs watched as realisation hit her "The dinner" she told him "She didn't see…" She began but Gibbs nodded slowly "It was completely innocent" the redhead told him "Just two friends" she added.

"Hollis understood" he assured her "It just made her realise, made us both realise we weren't it for each other" he told her "She said…" He began but stopped himself.

"What did she say?" Jenny asked, curiosity clouding her fresh green eyes that bored into his sea blue.

Gibbs took a breath "She said she wanted to see me happy and it wasn't with her" he thought on his toes, not telling her what Hollis had really thought about him being in love with Jenny.

"You'll find someone who'll make you happy" she told him, wanting to see him happy, to see him smile, relaxed.

"I hope so" Gibbs nodded, both of them almost forgetting that they were in a room full of loads of people or that Jenny's boyfriend even existed and was only standing a couple of feet away.

Both were leaning close to one another, eyes looking into each other, looking deep into each other souls, seeing that both had something dark that they were keeping inside, a past or something that haunted them and kept them broken, something they never spoke about.

"Jenny" the redhead turned to find Scott at her side "Let's dance" he said dragging her away from the gruff, old, ex-marine who was leering at his girlfriend in a way he definitely didn't like.

She tried to protest but Scott's grip was too strong on her and before she knew it she was being spun around the ballroom and the next song was beginning.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

Scott spun her once or twice she wasn't sure all she knew was that his hand at her back was drifting further and further down almost to her backside, taking a deep breath, she moved her arm from where it naturally rested on his shoulder and put it behind her back to grab his arm and pull it up higher.__

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Gibbs watched as Jenny and Scott danced to the song, he saw how good Jenny was at dancing, but he could also see the irritated and uncomfortable expression on her face, he would have liked nothing more than to tap Scott on the back and take over dancing with the redhead but he didn't know what can of worms that would open and he wasn't secure enough in his feelings to risk finding out._  
_  
_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

Jenny lifted her gaze from Scott to over the brunet man's shoulder, looking at Gibbs who leant against the bar, his blue eyes captivating her, drawing her in, she didn't know what was happening to her, what was happening to Scott. Since the accident everything had been falling apart, Gibbs had been on her mind a lot, she knew that she should have forgotten him but she couldn't and they kept finding each other, it was like fate had other ideas for them and the more all of this happened the more jealous and territorial Scott got over her.

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

Scott noticed that his girlfriend was no longer looking at him, she was looking over his shoulder, he took a moment to look around and that's when he saw Gibbs, what was it with that man, couldn't he see that Jenny was his, that they were together and as far as Scott was concerned it was for good. He wouldn't let someone as perfect as Jenny Shepard slip through his fingers, she was smart, great people person and smoking hot, the perfect women to have on his shoulder at all the functions he had to go to and standing beside him at all the press conferences he had to do.

_  
Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want  
_

Trying to shift her gaze Scott spun them around again as the song began to end but her eyes were still fixed on the silver haired man at the bar, he decided to show Gibbs who Jenny was knowing full well that the special agent was watching their every mood, as the end of the song almost rang out he dipped Jenny low and kissed her, ignoring her protests as his lips covered hers.__

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

As soon as the song ended they parted, both out of breath, Jenny looking very embarrassed and a little pissed off, Scott led her off of the dance floor and in the opposite direction of the bar.

By the bar Gibbs watched the scene unfold and couldn't help the sinking feeling in the put of his stomach, he'd gotten the message Jenny was taken and he didn't stand a chance in hell again Scott Hennings.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like please review.**

**The song mentioned was the song that the story was named after. You found me- The Fray. **


	7. all i needed was a call

Chapter 7

Jenny Shepard was having a stressful day, she'd just finished a case to do with a missing child, they always got to her, at least this time she got to see the child reunite safely and happily with its adopted parents, who really truly loved him.

She ran a hand through her hair removing her red locks from the tight pony tail it had been constricted in and let it fall down naturally down her back, it feeling like all the pressure that had been built up for the last two days was all washed away, she then looked up to her team, Olivia and Calvin looked as exhausted as she felt "You guys go home, have the weekend off" she told them.

"Are you sure, what If we get a case?" Calvin asked hating the idea of getting another case but it was possible to get called out again at any time in the next four hours until their shift was over.

"We won't" Jenny told him, "Just go relax" she encouraged them with a wave of her hand.

"That goes for you too?" Olivia asked knowing that Jenny would probably stay until their day officially ended and probably more.

"Sure" Jenny nodded with a fake smile, everyone knowing that she wouldn't be going home.

Calvin shrugged his shoulders, he knew that there was no way to try and argue with the stubborn redhead so he packed up his stuff and left, leaving the two women alone.

Olivia watched Jenny type away at her computer before decided that they needed some girl talk "Is something wrong with you and Scott?" she asked her boss who was really more of a friend.

Jenny looked over her computer screen to her raven haired friend "Everything's fine, why'd you ask?" she asked, razing an eyebrow.

"Every time he's called in the past two days you've either ignored it or pretended you weren't here, why?" she asked.

"I didn't do that every time he called?" Jenny protested.

"Every time" Olivia nodded.

"I was busy" Jenny tried to defend herself again but her friend just gave her a look that told her she wasn't that busy "Fine, he'd been acting weird lately" she admitted.

"Weird how?" the Hispanic women asked, confused.

"Ever since that ball the other night he's been acting all territorial and asking my where I've been, who have I seen, I feel like he's suffocating me" Jenny explained.

"Well what happened at the ball, you talk to anyone or did he talk to anyone that could make him act like this?" Olivia asked leaning forward on her chair.

"I'm the one that should be acting weird, he's the one that chatting up other women for most of the night" Jenny said her hands waving in the air in anger and frustration, she not having really listen to what her friend had asked. "I mean all I did was have a polite conversation with the man who saved my life, is there something wrong in that?" she asked.

Olivia gave Jenny a moment to calm down before answering "One I'm sure the flirting was just for his campaign, you know he only has eyes for you and two, who saved your life and when?" she asked.

"About six months or so ago, when there was that storm I got into a car accident and this guy he…he found me called an ambulance and we've talked a little since then" Jenny explained trying to be vague about Gibbs in case Olivia said something to Tony who she knew Olivia had been on a couple of dates with but neither were sure it was really going anywhere.

"So what's the guy like?" Olivia asked her.

"He's nice" Jenny answered before going back to her computer, trying to not think about Gibbs, it always made her feel like she was cheating or …she didn't know it just felt wrong thinking about Gibbs like that.

"Nice…that's all you're going to say?" Olivia asked, "Is he good looking, is he single?" she pestered.

Jenny began to get irritated "Don't you have somewhere to be, like on a date with Tony DiNozzo?" she asked.

"No" Olivia shook her head "We decided to see other people, it seems he has a thing for his partner, Reba or something" she said "But he won't admit it"

"Her names Ziva" Jenny told her before getting up from her chair and grabbed her jacket off of the back of it, "I'm going for coffee and when I come back, you'd better not be here" She told Olivia before walking off to the stairs.

….

Was Gibbs good looking? Was he single? Why did she not want to say to Olivia, 'yes he is very handsome, yes her was single, go ahead he's all yours'.

Was it because she wanted him for herself, Jenny shook her head, no, she was with Scott, handsome, loving Scott. She said to herself. Surely this wasn't what being in love was supposed to be like, you weren't supposed to remind yourself you were in love with the other person, you're supposed to know, to feel it, to see it, but with Scott it wasn't like that.

Jenny's head began to spin, she needed coffee and lots of it, she thought as she walked into her favourite coffee shop, the smell of coffee filling her nostrils and waking her up, distracting her from the internal battle in her head, in possibly her heart.

"Hey Jenny" the barista that had soon come to recognise the redhead greeted her "Do you want your usual?" she asked.

"Yeah and a blueberry muffin" she replied, remembering she hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days.

Another barista who also worked there turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand "Gibbs I saw you coming, got your usual" he said putting it on the counter for him as Gibbs came up besides Jenny and threw his money on the counter and then put a tip in the tip jar, he turned and smiled at Jenny.

"Hi" he smiled at her.

"Jethro" she nodded to him with a smile.

"Join me for coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"Here you go" her barista put her coffee and muffin on the counter for her to take, Jenny paid and then followed Gibbs over to a booth.

As she sat down Jenny's phone began to ring, she pulled it out of her bag and saw the ID said it was Scott so she decided to once again ignore it and turned her phone off.

"So how are you?" Jenny asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm good, haven't had many cases you?" Gibbs asked, loving how natural conversation came between the two, how he felt so unusually relaxed around the redhead.

"I just closed one, it was a kidnapping" she said with a weak smile "But we got the child home safe and sound" .

"Cases with kids are the worst" Gibbs mumbled.

"Yes" Jenny nodded "Do you have any children?" she asked him.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, not sure if he should mention Kelly or not, "I had a daughter" he admitted.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, seeing the pain in his eyes, her hands reached out and grabbed his to tell him that everything was okay.

"She and her mother died when I was away in the marines, car accident" Gibbs mumbled, his blue eyes so bright and watery.

"I'm sorry" Jenny said, "I can't imagine…." She trailed off, but Gibbs stopped her.

"It's fine, it's good to talk about it, it's the past" he shrugged his shoulders, he would never get over losing the two people that meant the most to him in the world but he knew he needed to move on, to find someone, to start something with them, not as a replacement but as a new chapter in his life.

"You ever thought of having any more kids?" Jenny asked trying to lighten the conversation.

Gibbs had never really thought about it "If I could find the right person, maybe" he said honestly, "That's not an offer Jen?" he asked with a laugh.

Jenny laughed before shaking her head "No".

"Have you and Scott ever thought about kids?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

The redhead took a deep breath "I want kids but I don't think it would fit into Scott's life or his plans" she said.

"Everything okay with you two?" Gibbs asked "I didn't see you guys after he was talking to those women" he said talking about the ball, not admitting that he'd not taken his eyes off of her on the dance floor.

"Yeah everything's fine" she replied taking a bite of her blueberry muffin, Gibbs couldn't help but notice her right eye twitch.

"Good" Gibbs mumbled into his coffee.

"Anyone new on your horizon?" Jenny asked Gibbs after a moment.

Gibbs shook his head "I don't know, there might be someone but I'm not sure at the moment" he said, his eyes trained on her.

Jenny smiled, brushing a red lock of her hair out of her face "You should go for it, any women would be lucky to have you" she said with a smile.

"She's kind of in a relationship, so it looks like a dead end" Gibbs continued.

"You never know, if you're really meant to be, it won't last" Jenny told him.

"I hope so" Gibbs mumbled to himself, he was a fool, Jenny and Scott would be together forever, Scott had already shown him that he wouldn't be letting go of Jenny anytime soon and he couldn't tell her how he felt, that wouldn't be fair.

"Me too" Jenny told him, Gibbs laughed to himself, if only she realised how ironic that was. "Did you hear that Tony and Olivia went on a date?" Jenny asked after a moment of silence.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "How did it go?" he asked knowing Jenny was closer to Olivia than he was to Tony.

"Apparently not well, she thinks he likes Ziva, but he won't admit it" Jenny told him, Gibbs nodded, it was possible, against his rules but possible.

…

After another hour of talking, laughing and just being each other's company, they both left, to get on with their day.

Jenny arrived home half an hour later, her keys making a loud clanging sound when she threw them in the dish, she thought she was alone in the house, that was until she noticed the brief case by the door and a jacket hung over the banister of the stairs, something Scott knew Jenny hated, she picked up the jacket from the banister and put it on the hat stand where she put her jacket.

She then walked into her living room where Scott sat in the arm chair, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very annoyed and angry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked think or more like wishing he had to be at work.

Scott shook his head "I came to see if you were okay, you haven't been answering your phone" he told her.

"I was busy" Jenny said turning away from him "You of all people should know how work gets" she told him, glaring daggers in his direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked, standing up from the arm chair in anger.

"You know exactly what I mean" Jenny said "You always put work before me" she told him.

"I do not" he said, his dark eyes full of hurt at what she was insinuating.

Jenny shook her head and pursed her lips "When I was in that car accident, you went to a meeting before you came to see if I was okay" she told him.

"No I didn't" Scott told her "I told you I got the message later" he added, trying to step closer to her but Jenny took a couple of steps back away from him.

"No you didn't, I spoke to Helen, your secretary, at the ball, and she asked me how I was you having told her that as soon as you were done with your meeting you would be going to the hospital" she said "I'm not stupid Scott" she glared once again, her green eyes meeting his brown.

"I never said you were, I just….I knew you were okay" Scott said grabbing her hand before she could pull it back, "I could feel it here" he said putting his hands over his heart.

Jenny felt herself start to melt into a puddle but suddenly composed herself , it was just a load of bull, the same BS he said to those women ,to get people on his campaign, he didn't mean it, he was just manipulating her.

"Please Jenny, believe me when I say that I love you" he said, Jenny looked deep into his eyes, she could see a flicker of something, something that could be love or adoration, something that told her he did feel something for her. "And why did you take so long to have coffee?" he asked her.

Jenny took a step back pulling her hand from his grasp, "How did you know I went for coffee?" she asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"I called the office and Olivia told me you were at coffee" He explained.

The redhead nodded "Well I bumped into a friend and we got talking, lost track of time" she explained moving away from him, she didn't like the intense gaze he was putting her under.

"What friend?" he asked, digging for more, he needed to know.

Jenny took a deep breath before saying "Jethro" she told him and was about to walk to the kitchen when Scott stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him.

"Jethro" he almost spat the man's name, "What did he want?" he asked.

"We're friends, we just talked" Jenny said pushing his hand off of her and once again turning to walk away "What if you problem with him?" she asked as she walked over to the coffee pot and went to fill it with water.

"I don't like him" Scott said as he leant against the wall, one leg crossed over the other.

"You don't know him" Jenny accused him, her voice full of anger and annoyance.

"He shouldn't look at you how he does, it's not right" he told her.

Jenny took a deep breath "Don't you trust me, if I'm with you why would I go off with Jethro, this relationship isn't going work if you don't trust me" she told Scott as he walked over to her.

"I know, I'm sorry Jenny, I'm so sorry" He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as her arms automatically went around his neck, "I just can't help but get jealous, I just wonder why a women like you would want to be with me" he said, Jenny smiled before running her hands through his thick brown hair, "I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you" he mumbled, Jenny shook her head before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and when they pulled apart they hugged each other tight, but Jenny couldn't get rid of the thought that she didn't feel the same.

TBC…

**Please review…. **


	8. You got some kinda nerve

**I want to quickly help Fashiongirl97 for helping me whenever I bug her and for getting me past my writers block, I don't know what I would do without you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8

Gibbs lay under his boat, he'd just found a peacefulness in his mind to fall asleep, he'd closed his eyes for a second, his mind finally clear of any thought of Shannon, of Kelly , of work, and of the latest person to haunt him Jenny Shepard, his thoughts were of nothing, only him, his bourbon and his half-finished boat.

He laid back, his head resting on his hands that were linked behind his head, closed his eyes and then he heard the loud ringing of his phone, forgetting momentarily where he was he sat up, only to hit his head on the beam above him. If the loud ringing hadn't woken him up the pain in his forehead certainly had.

"Should have put it in the paint stripper" He grumbled as he crawled from under his boat and got up to his feet a little unsteadily.

Letting his eyes focus for a moment in the dark Gibbs managed to make it to the work bench, he read the caller ID and wanted to ignore it but he knew he couldn't, if he didn't answer, the team would worry and probably freak out and send a search party out looking for him and he didn't even want to know what Abby would do.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked after picking up the phone.

"We got a case, Anacostia park" Tony informed him sheepishly, he always hated being the bearer of bad news.

"I'll meet you there in thirty" Gibbs grumbled before slamming the phone shut, it had just been one case after another recently, it had been good because it got his mind off of Jenny and how just the thought of her made his gut churn and how every time he saw her he just wanted to kiss her and rip Scott's possessive arm off of her waist and beat the crap out of him, but it was also very exhausting and every one of his team was feeling it not just him, it just reminded him of how old he was getting and how he wanted to find someone to come home to everyday, someone to care for him and he for them.

He sighed before shoving his phone in his pocket and walking up the basement stairs taking two at a time and leaving his house once again for a crime scene.

….

Right on half an hour later Gibbs walked across the green grassy park that was surrounded by trees over to where he saw lights, a crowd of people and crime tape, just as he was putting on his NCIS cap.

"What we got?" he asked his team as he approached where they surrounded the body.

"Petty officer Adrian Fillmore" Tim answered from his digital finger print scanner "Just got back from Afghanistan after being discharged after being caught in a cross fire which landed him two weeks in hospital" he continued, sound very impressed with what the dead petty officer had done to defend their country.

Gibbs nodded to Tim before turning to Tony who had the camera around his neck "Pictures already taken" he informed Gibbs who then turned to Ziva.

"Petty officer Fillmore's car was found outside a local bar, it seems he walked to here from there and the body was found at 0600 this morning by runners with their dogs" she explained.

Gibbs nodded to her, sometimes his team was so in sync it freaked him out but then he realised it was just years of experience and good training. "Got a TOD Duck?" he asked the ME who stood over the body.

Ducky looked up and nodded to Gibbs as he pulled the liver probe out of the body "It seems our petty officer died between 2300 last night and 0100 this morning" he explained as he looked at the probe "It seems to have been from a poison of some sort, suggested by the foaming around the mouth and vomit found not far from here" he added motioning over to a line of trees where Gibbs could just make out a yellow tag sitting at the trunk of one of the trees.

"Great work doctor" Gibbs nodded to his friend as Jimmy approached with the gurney.

"David with me" He yelled as he walked away from the crime scene, before he knew it the Israeli was at his side "We're going to talk to the owner of the bar, ask him if the petty officer was in there and if so who he was with" he explained as he lifted up the crime scene tape for her to walk under.

Minutes later they walk into the bar, "We're closed, a large balled man, covered in tattoos told the two NCIS agents from where he stood cleaning the bar area.

"Special agent Gibbs and officer David, NCIS" Gibbs said as they pulled out their badges to prove who they were.

"What can I do for NCIS?" the man asked, all of a sudden having changed his tune.

"Was this man here last night?" Gibbs asked showing the bartender a picture of the Petty officer in uniform.

The bartender thought for a moment "Yeah he was here, I took his car keys, he was way too drunk to drive" he explained going behind the bar and pulling out the only keys he'd taken the night before and passed it to them.

"Was he with anyone?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, he was with one of the regulars, he wasn't drunk though, they were friends celebrating the marines leave, they left together about eleven last night" he explained.

"Does this regular have a name….." Gibbs paused for the bartenders name.

"Carl" he said "my names Carl" he added "The guys was Scott….."

"Does Scott have a last name?" Ziva pushed him.

Carl looked around before stepping a little closer "Look I'm not sure I should bring him into this, I mean he's kind of an important guy, I don't want to ruin him or anything he's a good guy" he explained.

"Last name or we'll charge you with murder" Gibbs told him.

"No" Carl said holding out his hands in innocents "Hennings" he said "It's senator Scott Hennings" he said.

Gibbs was a little taken back, well well Scott was going to be a suspect that was interesting, he almost found himself smiling at the thought of him being guilty and Jenny finally being free of that arrogant jerk.

"How was he murdered?" Carl asked after a moment.

"Poison" Ziva told him "Do you have any idea how that could have happened?" she asked the bartender.

Carl thought for a moment, he didn't poison the guy and he had been the only one to bartend any drinks, "Some women bought the petty officer a drink" he explained.

"Thank you Carl, you've been very helpful" Ziva informed him as she and Gibbs turned to leave.

…

Gibbs stood in front of the plasma screen some time later, a hot coffee in his hand as his mind mulled over everything from the case. Of course he didn't really want Scott to be guilty, he knew that Jenny would be devastated, he didn't want to be the person to put the man she loved away in prison and he also knew that would ruin any chances she would ever give him a look in.

Also the evidence didn't point to Scott, he didn't have a motive and according to Carl the bartender he didn't have the opportunity, it seemed Scott and Fillmore had been friends since they were kids, obviously their careers after going to the same university had gone in different directions but that hadn't strained their friendship.

It was the wife that Gibbs had a gut feeling about, when they'd informed her of her husband's demise, it seemed she hadn't been shocked and something in the way that the house was as spotless clean just like her alibi made Gibbs' gut churn and they also hadn't had a hit on who the women were that gave him a drink were, once they got a hit on them he was sure it would lead them to the killer, it was just an instinct he had.

"Boss" Gibbs turned to find Tony walking into the bullpen with non-other than Scott Hennings behind him, dressed in a smart charcoal grey suit, white shirt and matching grey tie, his dark hair spiked up with a large amount of gel of course wearing expensive Italian cologne and shoes.

"Take Mr Hennings to interrogation room 1" Gibbs ordered, not missing the scowl Scott sent his way, Gibbs was allowed a little fun wasn't he, plus Scott did have questions to answer.

Turning on his heels, throwing his now empty coffee cup in the bin Gibbs headed to interrogation, he saw his team slip into observation as he rounded the corner of the winedy orange corridors of the NCIS building.

He took a deep breath before barging into the interrogation room and then took a seat opposite Scott and placed the folder on the table "You were at a bar last night with Petty Officer Adrian Fillmore last night is that true?" he asked showing the brunet man a picture of the victim while still alive.

"Yes that's true" Scott nodded "Is he okay?" he asked.

Gibbs took another deep breath "He was found dead this morning, is this him" he said showing him a picture of Fillmore dead on the autopsy table.

Scott nodded, running a hand down his face as Gibbs turned the picture away, "How?" Scott asked Gibbs.

"Poison" he explained "Do you have any idea how the poison could have gotten into his drink?" he asked Scott.

The man thought for a moment "I don't know, Carl poured all of our drinks in front of us" he explained but then he remembered something "These girls bought us drinks, I told Adrian not to drink it but he did, I didn't, never take drinks from strangers and all that" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How well did you know Fillmore?" Gibbs asked eyeing Scott suspiciously.

"I've known him all my life" Scott said with a fond smile "He was my best friend, we've had our difference at times…" Gibbs cut in.

"Were you having differences at the moment?" he asked.

"No" Scott shook his head.

"Really?" Gibbs asked "A witness said they saw you two arguing at the bar" he informed him.

"So we had a little argument" Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"So when he went to the bathroom you slipped something into this drink?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Scott yelled "I would never do that" he told Gibbs, he eyed Gibbs for a moment and knew the anger towards him wasn't about the case or Fillmore it was about something else and there was only one other thing or more like person they had in common, Jenny.

"What was the argument about?" Gibbs asked him.

"He was…." Scott shook his head "His marriage was a happy one but Adrian couldn't help fooling around with girls on the side, I was just saying how wrong that was, he disagreed" he explained.

"Did his wife know?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know if Helen knew, she might have but I don't know, I was his friend not really hers" Scott explained.

Gibbs nodded "When did you last see Fillmore?" he asked.

Scott thought for a moment "We left the bar around eleven, carl had taken his keys as he was in no state to drive, I offered to drive him but he wanted a walk and it was only a short cut through the park so I left him and went to my own car" he explained.

"Okay" Gibbs noted it down "Where were you between the hours of twelve and two this morning?" he asked.

"I was in bed, sleeping" Scott told him.

"Can anyone testify that?" Gibbs asked, knowing the answer but he had to ask any way.

"_Jenny" _Scott said with a sly smile and emphasizing her name, showing who's bed Jenny slept in, who she belonged to, who she was with, him.

Behind the glass in observation, the team wondered why Scott had said the women's name in the way he had, what was he trying to prove, what was she to Gibbs.

Meanwhile Gibbs gave Scott a small scowl, Jenny wasn't an object, she was a person, a free person, who was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Okay, well thank you for coming down Mr Hennings officer David will be standing outside to take you to a sketch artist so you can help us find those women and then you are free to go, but don't leave down" Gibbs said before getting up and walking out the interrogation room, it hadn't been as fun as he'd wanted, it had only reminded him that Jenny was off the market, that he needed to stop thinking about her and try to move on with his life or at least drink a lot of bourbon tonight.

…..

In the early hour of the morning Gibbs walked down into his basement, the women had been identified but they still needed a warrant to search all of their houses so Gibbs had sent everyone home as he'd needed bourbon to stop thinking about Jenny.

He walked down the rickety stairs of his basement only to stop halfway and stare at the person who was also occupying the room, "Jenny" he mumbled her name.

"Jethro" She said standing up from the stool she had been sitting on, making her green jumper ride up showing the creamy skin of her hips, one leg crossed over the other ending in high stilettos to him she looked gorgeous.

"What yah doing here?" he asked her as he walked over to where the bottle of bourbon and dirty mug sat on the dusty old work bench, "bourbon?" he asked her when she stayed sort of silent.

"No thanks I'll be leaving soon" she told him.

Gibbs poured himself some bourbon into the old mug and took a large gulp "Then what do you want?" he asked turning to face her.

"That was a load of crap that you pulled today" Jenny told him, pointing a slender, well-manicured finger at him.

Gibbs almost laughed "Scott went home crying did he?" he asked "So you thought you'd come here and tell me off?" he added, What a prick, was all Gibbs could think, Scott knew that Jenny would get to Gibbs more than Scott or any other superiors could, he knew he had Jenny under his skin and that he would listen to every word the intoxicating redhead said.

Jenny but her lips and took a deep breath before speaking "You interrogated him" she told Gibbs "You didn't have too, I'm a cop just like you, you could have just taken him to a conference room to talk to him" she told him "But instead you drag him from an important meeting and interrogated him, accused him of killing his best friend, something he would never do" she said, getting angry.

"He was a suspect" Gibbs told her with a shrug of her shoulders.

Gibbs watched as Jenny's small fists clenched, her finger nails digging into her hand leaving red welts in their wake, "What is it with you and Scott, why do you hate each other so much, why are you always trying to prove the worst in each other, why is everything a bloody pissing contest?" she asked him as he stepped closer, wanting to calm her.

"You" Gibbs answered her question, even though to her it was a rhetorical question.

"What?" Jenny asked her green eyes looking up to meet his deep ocean blue, she took a step forward.

"You" Gibbs said to her as they both stepped closer, their eyes still locked, they stayed standing close to one another for a moment, neither were sure who made the first move, but as if in slow motion, their lips met in a soft kiss, a kiss that made sparks fly, Jenny closed her eyes, her hands went to his neck pulling him close, Gibbs arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Gibbs tried to deepen the kiss but it brought Jenny back to reality, she pushed herself away from Gibbs, her chest heaving for air, "What have I done" was all she mumbled before she pushed his arms from around her waist and then ran as quickly as she could out of his basement.

Even the slam of the front door didn't break Gibbs' shocked state, he just stood in his basement, feeling hurt and confused.

TBC….

**I hope you guys like, please review and suggestions would be amazing. **


	9. alone

Chapter 9

Six months, it had been six months, it had been six months ago that they had kissed and yet Jenny Shepard still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, not only did he have a name that no one could ever forget but his looks, god he was so handsome, his jaw, his nose, the hair oh the hair, how it felt entwined in her hands, how she longed to run her hands through it again but it was his eyes.

His eyes Jenny couldn't even think about his eyes without breaking out into a grin or her knee's going weak, they were the most mesmerizing eye's that she had ever seen and they haunted her.

In the past six month's all she kept finding herself doing was comparing Gibbs and Scott, but she knew she shouldn't, she was with Scott, Scott was hers, all hers.

"Hey" Jenny jumped a little when Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning" she mumbled before realising the coffee machine must have finished ages ago and she'd just been standing there dreaming about another man.

Quickly she poured herself a coffee and managed to slip from her boyfriend's grasp, "You forgot cream and sugar" Scott told Jenny as he watched her walk over to the kitchen table with her coffee in her hand.

"No I didn't" Jenny told him, eyeing Scott "I always drink it black" she told him, she would have thought that after almost two years of being together that he would have known these things by now, I mean she had.

"Oh" Scott smiled at her "You learn new things everyday" he told her before reaching over and giving her quick kiss on the lips "Don't wait up tonight I've got drinks after work" he told her as he grabbed his jacket off of the back of one of the chairs.

"Why don't I stay at your place tonight?" Jenny asked him, she liked sharing a bed with someone, it made her feel like someone cared but of course Scott was never there and when he was he was never the type to lay near her, he usually hogged all the covers, almost like he forgot she was there.

"Ugh, no it's fine" Scott told her "I'll just see you tomorrow" he told her before kissing her again "I'll even treat you to dinner" he said before running out of her front door.

Jenny sighed before running a tired hand through her hair, lately she felt that she just wasn't feeling anything between her and Scott, he used to be fun and romantic, but now it seemed she was just starting to pick up on all his bad qualities, like for the past year she had been blinded by the fun, exciting feeling of their relationship that she hadn't seen any of the qualities she saw now.

Now she saw that Scott spent more on his clothes, than she did and that included her shoes and handbags, he also never ever let her borrow his car, even in dire emergency, he always had a possessive arm around her waist when they went to functions and always told her what to wear or even once or twice he had bought her the dress. Scott also never noticed thing, like when she got her hair cut or new clothes and always put work before her.

Her phone rang bringing her back to reality, she sighed once again before pushing off of the kitchen table and picking up her mobile "Shepard" she answered.

"We've got a joint case" Calvin's voice came down the other end of the phone.

"With who?" She asked him as she reached for her coffee, hoping that it would wake her up and prepare her for the day she was going to have. She just hopped it wasn't the FBI again, just because they were Metro they thought they could treat them like crap and push them around.

"NCIS" he told her.

Jenny took a deep breath, did that mean Gibbs? Or another team, but wouldn't this mean anyway that she would see him. "Who we working with?" Jenny asked her agent after a moment.

"Uh it Gibbs again" he said sounding like he was reading it from an email or something in front of him.

"Okay" Jenny said as she began to walk around grabbing her handbag and her side arm, trying to not think about that fact that her heart was beating a mile a minute and that she could feel butterfly's taking flight in her stomach, she shouldn't be feeling like this, it wasn't right "I'll meet you there, does Olivia know?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's already on the way?" he told her, "I'm leaving now" Calvin added.

"Okay, see you there" she said before putting the phone down and walked out of her front door to her car.

…

Gibbs leant back in his chair taking a sip of his hot coffee, his eyes trained on the metal doors of the elevator, they were waiting for the Metro team to come and help on the case, he hopped it was a good team and he also hopped that the case would be over soon.

A wife of a marine had been found murdered in their home on the marine base by her marine husband, it was their jurisdiction because it was a marine's wife and marine base but at the end of the day she wasn't a marine she was a civilian.

Looking at the clock on his computer screen, he saw that the team should be coming soon or at least they should start arriving soon.

By looking at the clock the date also caught his attention, it had really been six months since he'd last seen or heard of anything from Jenny, they'd kissed, he'd kissed her, she'd kissed him back and then pushed him away.

In the past six months he hadn't stopped thinking about her, actually he hadn't stopped thinking about her since their meeting almost now a year ago, he often found himself wonder what was she doing, was she still with Scott? How was their relationship? Did she ever think of him?

The ding of the elevator made him look up, he watched as a familiar women stepped out and made her way over to him and his team .

"Olivia Summer's, Metro, I trust you remember me" she told him from where she stood between Tony and Ziva's desk.

Gibbs nodded "Is the rest of your team coming?" he asked the Hispanic women.

"They're on their way" she told him with a smile before she turned to Tony "How have you been Tony?" she asked him, they having mutually called things of almost seven months ago.

Gibbs almost laughed to himself, Jenny's voice telling him about Olivia and Tony's date rang in his head, so she was telling the truth, this also must have been the case in the fact that Tony liked Ziva.

"Hey Liv" he watched as Olivia quickly turned to find the man that Gibbs recognised as the other member of Jenny's team, Conner, Callum something like that.

"Calvin, you find your way here okay?" She asked him with a friendly smile.

The sandy haired man smiled at his friend "Are you ever going to forget me getting lost on our first day as a team?" he asked her with a slight chuckle.

"Never" she told him, "Where's Jenny?" at this Gibbs' ears perked up at the sound of her name, he didn't want them to but he did.

"I'm here" Jenny said as she ran around the corner into the bullpen MCRT area, her red hair flying behind her, "Okay the case, what we got?" she asked, not even looking at Gibbs at all.

….

An hour or so later Gibbs and Jenny still hadn't said anything to one another, neither were really sure why but it seemed no one else noticed the tension emanating from them both.

Gibbs's desk phone rang, "Gibbs" he answered as he normally would "Okay Duck, we'll be down in a minute" he answered before getting up from his chair.

"Shepard with me" He called much like the last time they'd worked together, he walked past her and she followed him walking closely behind him to the elevator.

Once they stepped in Gibbs went to one corner, Jenny went to the opposite corner, they rode the elevator in silence for a moment, he then leant forward and flipped the switch, halting the metal box in its movement and placed them in an eerie blue glow.

Both moved closer to each other "Jen" he almost whispered her name.

"Jethro" she smiled at him, her green eyes shining in the dark, she stepped closer to him and reached out for him, Gibbs flinched a little at her touch and stepped back, she had rejected him, she said she had done something wrong by kissing him, then why was she trying to kiss him.

"Can you just stand still?" she asked him, Jenny needed to do this, she needed to get this out of her system or figure out if it was something more.

Gibbs gave her a slight nod and watched as she stood on her tip toes, her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

His arms automatically went to her waist and pulled her close, responding to the kiss, he ran his tongue along her bottom lips, as his hands ran up her back.

She groaned giving him the access he wanted to explore her mouth and her do the same to his, her hands were pulling his hair gently.

Neither of them could believe the feeling that was passing through them, it left them both breathless and a little shaky, they had such chemistry "Wow" Jenny mumbled in-between catching her breath as she rested her head on his chest as he still held her close.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment just taking a moment to hold her to him, to have the women he now knew he was in love with in his arms, something he wasn't sure he would get the opportunity to do again.

"We need to talk, later" he told her, his intense blue eyes meeting hers in the dark.

Jenny nodded "Yeah, tonight?" she asked him, knowing she was free.

"Meet me in my basement, the door will be unlocked" he told her before reaching down and kissing her lightly on the lips, loving at how her eye fluttered closed shut, so what he was feeling wasn't one sided she must have been feeling it too.

They broke the kiss quickly before Jenny flipped the switch and put the elevator back into action, they still had a case to solve and a job to do.

All Jenny could think about now was that she felt a lot more for Gibbs than she did for Scott, Gibbs was everything Scott wasn't, she felt Gibbs was more for her than Scott was.

….

Later Gibbs came out of his favourite coffee shop, the case had been closed early, it seemed that the marine had killed his own wife, who was pregnant with another man's baby, it had been a hard case, it had made everyone feel angry and upset, it had affected Gibbs a lot, Jenny had even grabbed his hand at one point and gave it a gentle squeeze telling him he wasn't alone.

"Jethro" Gibbs turned around to find no other than Scott Hennings walking his way, wearing his usual Italian shoes, best suit and spiked up gelled hair.

"Scott, what can I do for you" Gibbs asked, this was all he needed, the painful reminder that he was still with Jenny and only Jenny could change that.

"I wanted to talk for a moment" Scott admitted "I know we've not really got along and that we have had disagreements in the past, I just hopped we could put this in the past" he said.

Gibbs was a little taken a back, was this dude running for president or something? "Okay" Gibbs nodded slowly.

Scott smiled "Good, I just have to accept your Jenny's friend, a good friend and you're in her life which means you'll be in my life too" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, very confused, what was this guy going on about.

Scott broke out into a grin and Gibbs didn't like it one bit, something bad was happening, "I'm going to ask Jenny to marry me" Scott told him.

Gibbs felt a sharp pain in his chest, like someone was stabbing him in the chest, like he was having some heart attack "Really?" was all Gibbs could splutter out.

"Yeah, I just got the ring now" Scott said excitedly as he pulled out a red velvet box from the pocket of his overpriced trousers and opened it for Gibbs to see a large diamond ring with smaller diamond rings surrounding it set in a gold band.

All of a sudden Gibbs was finding it a little hard to breath and to believe, this wasn't fair, he was starting to get his chance with her, to change her mind to show her he could be the man she deserved and wanted. "Well good luck….uh…..I'm sure she'll say yes" Gibbs stumbled with his words before he walked off, not getting a chance to see Scott's smug grin.

….

Later in the evening Jenny Shepard walked into Gibbs' house, she looked around for a moment, nothing looked very lived in which surprised her, the furniture and appliances were a little dated and there was no TV but in the end, she couldn't help but think that it was all so Jethro that it felt right.

Everything was also covered in the smell of sawdust, bourbon and coffee, so him, something about it she couldn't help but think was so comforting, something to safe, so comfortable.

She saw the light from under the door that lead to the basement she smiled, he really was in his basement.

Slipping off her high heels Jenny gently pushed the door open and began to walk down the stairs, with every step a creak echoed across the room so he knew she was there but he didn't turn around.

Jenny stopped on the stairs and watched as Gibbs muscles in his back rippled under the old NIS t-shirt as he moved the plane over the wood in front of him, he was in great shape and she could see it, yet when his arms were around her waist he was so gentle, he was a strange man but something inside her couldn't help but like that about him.

She took a breath before continuing to walk down the steps and over to him, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, after a couple of moments she felt his hands come to meet hers at his waist and pull them away before he turned around.

"You okay?" Jenny asked him, seeing in his face and eyes that something was wrong, there was something he wasn't telling her.

"We need to talk" he reminded her, avoiding her question.

Jenny nodded "Okay" she backed away from him slowly so she would be able to think straight if she was further from him, her mind could stay clear.

"That women I told you about" he started "The women that I said I had feelings for but she was in a relationship" Jenny gasped, she realised it was her, how blind and stupid could she have been, it was her, he had feelings for her, that was what he was trying to say. "It was you" he told her.

"I realise now" Jenny mumbled, "I should have realised" she told him, feeling kind of stupid "So you and Hollis…" she trailed off.

"She left, she saw it before I did" Gibbs admitted the truth as they stepped closer to each other, he wrapped his arms around her waist, he just couldn't help himself.

"Oh" Jenny nodded, "I have feelings for you too" she told him, "I really really have feelings for you" she mumbled, reaching up and going to kiss him, but all of Gibbs' senses came rushing back to him and he pushed her away gently.

"What is wrong?" Jenny asked, now she the one feeling hurt and confused, "Is this because of the last time we were in here, because I rejected you?" she asked "Because I'm sorry, I didn't know how I felt, but I know how I feel now" she told him.

"Scott" Gibbs told her "He's your boyfriend" he reminded her.

Jenny nodded, she understood, she backed away slowly, she felt the same, it was wrong, what they were doing was wrong, she needed to figure out what she wanted to do. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before walking out of Gibbs' house and into the dark cold night air.

Gibbs shook his head, she wouldn't come back, not when Scott offered her so much more than he could ever give her. By this time tomorrow she would probably be engaged to Scott and he would be left all alone.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review. **


	10. you found me

Chapter 10

Gibbs spent the whole of the next day, in his basement with his boat, drinking bourbon, he couldn't think of her, he couldn't think of how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, he wanted to forget how it felt to hold her let alone kiss her.

Jenny may have told him that she had feelings for him, but Scott was going to offer Jenny so much more than he could, Scott wanted to marry her now, he could give her whatever she wanted without having to think of the money, he could give her the family she wanted and wouldn't be the oldest dad in the child's class, Scott could give her a comfortable life as a senators wife and what could Gibbs give her?

Life with an old, grumpy, ex-marine who didn't believe in saying sorry, who didn't admit his feelings and weaknesses easily, an uncomfortable life of her having to compete with the ghosts from his past and they would always have to deal with his dangerous job and how people would want to kill or hurt him.

At the end of the day Gibbs knew that Jenny would go with Scott, she would marry him, she would forget about him, he would never have a place in her heart and that's what he kept telling himself and every time he did it meant another long swig of bourbon.

He'd blocked out everything from the day, the only thing he was aware of was the storm that was brewing outside, the wind whistling outside reaching his ears and send a strong draft through his basement and the sound of the rain hitting the roof, the windows and his car, that was all he knew about the day outside his basement.

His phone was sitting in a can of paint stripper and his phone line had been cut, he didn't want any communication from the outside world. It was just him and his boat, nothing else or no one else mattered today.

Gibbs picked up his sander and put the bottle of bourbon down, he glided the sander across the wood, making it as smooth as he possibly could, it calmed him in a way nothing else could or at least nothing else he was thinking of did.

As he sanded he began to wonder what on earth he was going to do with this boat, when he finished it, maybe he would leave NCIS and sail it around the world, going where he wanted, when he wanted, drinking when he wanted.

He laughed, Abby would never let him do that, actually he doubted any of his team would let him, they were close to him, they were like his children, they all had parent problems, every single one of them, hell even he had parent problems, maybe that's why they were all close they needed family and together they were a family and he didn't need anyone.

He may have told himself he didn't need anyone but he wanted someone, someone to come home to, someone to share his life with, someone to love, to hold when things got hard, someone to care about him when he got hurt, but he'd had that, he'd had Shannon, he guessed he wasn't meant to be with anyone else not matter how much his heart yearned to be with someone else.

Gibbs turned back to the bottle of bourbon, it had been full, it had been a fresh bottle, now it was half empty or half full depending on how you looked at it, he looked at it and couldn't even be bothered to drink it, it would just remind him of the only women who had acquired the taste for it and he really really didn't want to think about her now.

There came a sound of someone opening his front door making Gibbs look above him, he wondered who it could be, he didn't want anyone here, he thought he'd made it clear when he said that he wanted to be alone.

So to get rid of whoever it was he decided to stop them before they entered his basement and made themselves comfortable, taking two steps at a time he made his way up the stairs.

He turned down the hall to the face the front door and that's when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There in front of him stood Jenny Shepard, wearing a cream silky knee length dress, that was soaking wet and so see through and he could see her white vest covering her white bra, her hair was wet and so had turned to its naturally curly state and her make-up had run, either from the rain or because she'd been crying.

"Your wet" was all Gibbs managed to say to her.

Jenny bit back a laugh "Well there is a storm out you know" she told him, she had never been able to think about storms the same since the accident, since Gibbs had pulled her from the wreck, since he'd found her.

"How'd you get here?" he asked motioning to her wet clothes, they wouldn't be that soaked if she'd just drove here.

The redhead smiled before pushing her hair back out of her face, not caring that she looked like such a mess, "I walked" she told him "You shouldn't drive in a storm" she told him making them both want to laugh but they couldn't, it hurt too much for them to laugh together.

"Why are you here Jen?" he asked her.

"You know you're the only one that has ever called me Jen" she told him avoiding his question "I usually don't like being called Jen….. but when it comes from you….. it just sounds….right" she began to ramble nervously it was something that she'd always had a tendency to do even when she was a little girl, if she got nervous there was no stopping her motor mouth.

"Jen" Gibbs somehow found himself grabbing her shoulders lightly to bring her back to him, to stop her from talking "What…..why…..your here?" he sort of asked her again, he couldn't think straight standing so close to her so he had to take a step back to regain all of his sense.

He watched as Jenny took a deep breath and then bit her lips for a moment, he wanted so much to kiss her but he couldn't do that, he wouldn't be that guy who kisses another girl.

"Scott" Jenny started "He asked me to marry him" She explained to Gibbs.

She watched as his eyes closed and he ran a hand down his face, his eyes fluttered open and she could see how hurt he was and it cut her inside to know that it affected him that much, "So what are you doing here?" he asked her "Did you get lost or something?" he asked.

"Jethro…." She began trying to take a step towards him but was surprised and a little hut when he took a step away and put his arms between them trying to keep the space so he could think.

"No Jen, why are you here, to rub it into my face?" he asked her, he didn't think she was that type of a person.

"Jethro" Jenny almost yelled walked over to him and covering his mouth with her hand, his blue eyes met her green, "I said no" she told him with a bright smile.

Gibbs's eyebrows knitted together in concern and confusion, Jenny moved her hand away to let him speak, his eyes telling her he wanted to do so. "Why?" he asked her.

Jenny looked at him like he was losing his mind wasn't it obvious? "I don't love Scott" she told him "I want to be with you" she told him, putting a hand on his chest and the other cupping his cheek.

"No" Gibbs shook his head and pushed her hands off of him "You should have said yes to Scott" he told her.

"Why?" the redhead asked, had he lied to her, did he not really have feelings for her?

"You can have a good life with Scott" he told her "You shouldn't want me, I'm no good" he told her.

Jenny wrapped her arm around herself, all of a sudden the wetness from her clothes and hair finally chilling her bones, "You are good" Jenny told him "I don't love Scott, I'm not sure I ever did" she told him "I'm in love with you" she told him.

Gibbs heart began to beat a little faster at her last comment "I love you too" he told her, reaching out and pulling her closer to him by her waist, her hands once again went flat to his chest, "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Jenny nodded with a smile as lifted her hand to his hair running her fingers through it quickly "I think I've been in love with you since you found me" she told him before reaching up and pulled him down for a kiss, it felt the same as when they'd first kissed in the basement and then in the elevator, only know everything was stronger.

When they parted both were a little out of breath and now Gibbs' t-shirt was a little wet from where his chest had pressed again Jenny, it was then that he remembered she must be freezing cold.

"I've got clothes upstairs that you can change into" He told her, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her, he then pulled her in the direction of the stairs but Jenny pulled him back.

Gibbs looked at her concerned but then smiled upon seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes "I see you have a fireplace in your living room" she told him before pulling him in the direction of it.

….

Sometime later once they were both happily warmed up, they lay under the blanket from the back of his sofa on the floor, both in a state of bliss from their previous activity's, she lay with her head on his bare chest as he ran his hands along her naked side under the blanket, neither thought anything could break the piece they felt, how they felt so at home, they felt so right, they were where they wanted to be.

Jenny's dress lay by the fire, it having been thrown there when Gibbs had taken it off of her, it now completely dry, she looked at her dress and smiled, before looking up to Gibbs and pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you" she told him.

Gibbs smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, he'd never felt like this with anyone, not until Shannon, he just felt so happy, so at peace, something he hadn't felt this strongly for anyone in years.

Jenny sighed, grabbing his hand and entwined their fingers, loving how they fit so perfectly together, it was like they were meant to be, she looked over to the fire that was still burning and thought back to two hours ago.

_She couldn't believe that Scott had managed to get reservations at Pallena on such short notice, they sat in a quiet corner of the restaurant, they'd just finished their main course and Scott had ordered her something surprising for desert._

_All through dinner Jenny hadn't been able to shake the feeling of guilt that she had in the pit of her stomach, she knew they needed to talk, she needed to tell him that she didn't love him and wanted to break things off but she just hadn't had time to tell him._

_Her thoughts had been broken by the waiter coming over and placing a chocolate torte in front of her, she smiled, chocolate was her weakness, they also placed another glass of champagne in front of them._

_Jenny smiled before reaching for her glass of champagne, she was about to take a sip when her eyes caught sight of the ring at the bottom of her glass, "Scott" she looked at him concerned as he took the glass and took out the large diamond engagement ring._

_She looked up at him and found he was grinning from ear to ear, he reached out and grabbed her left hand and began to rub her ring finger with his thumb, "Over the two year's we've been….." he began but Jenny cut him off._

"_We need to talk" she told him._

"_After I say what I need to say" Scott told her, tightening his grip on her, "Over the two year's we've been together, we have been through so much and everything has made us stronger and made me love you more….so I guess what I'm asking is….Jennifer Shepard, will you marry me?" he asked her._

_Jenny didn't even have to think about it "No" she told him without hesitation._

"_What?" Scott asked her looking hurt, confused and a little angry._

"_No" Jenny shook her head "I don't want to marry you… I don't think you really love me Scott, you don't really want to marry me" she tried to explain._

"_It's him isn't it?" Scott asked her raising his voice._

"_Who?" Jenny asked him, not liking how Scott was reacting._

"_That ass whole Gibbs?" he asked her. Jenny just looked at him disgusted and then got up out of her chair, "If you walk away babe then it must be him" he told her, the redhead didn't say anything she just grabbed her handbag and then ran out of the restaurant just wanting to get away from the jerk._

_Once outside she tried to hail a cab but couldn't and soon decided Gibbs' house wasn't that far away so decided to run, not caring how soaked she was going to get or how much her feet was going to hurt, she even ended up taking off of her heels._

"You okay?" Jenny was brought back to now, she turned over on to her stomach to face Gibbs who'd spoken to her.

"Yeah" she smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back.

"You don't regret this do you?" Gibbs asked her, wondering what she was thinking about.

Jenny smiled at him, running a hand down his face, taking in his handsome chiselled features "No" she told him "I just wished I'd realised that Scott was a jerk sooner and that I was in love with you" she added.

"Me too" he told her before kissing her again making her smile against his lips.

"I need coffee" Jenny said rolling over and grabbing his discarded NCIS t-shirt and her underwear and slipping into it before getting up to her feet and heading to the kitchen to get coffee, fully aware that Gibbs was watching her, to be honest she'd be surprised if he wasn't.

Gibbs lay back, folding his arms behind his head, things were going his way, everything was looking up and it wasn't just that the storm had stopped.

There came a knock at the door, he looked over at Jenny who was too busy making coffee to answer it so he got up , slipping on his jeans before going to answer the door, whoever it was must be a stranger because otherwise they would know the door wasn't locked.

Moments later he opened his front door and was surprised to find Scott, his tie untied and hanging loosely around his neck, the top button of his fancy silk shirt was popped open and his hair was escue, "You" he pointing at Gibbs, then that when Gibbs smelt the amount of alcohol on the other man's breath, obviously he'd been heavily drinking.

"What do you want Scott?" Gibbs asked him.

Scott took a step forward and got right up in the ex-marine's face "You know what I want, she's mine do you hear me, she is mine!" he yelled at him.

This made Gibbs angry, that's what he didn't like Scott always thought of Jenny as a convenience item or an accessory to his clothing, not as the smart, beautiful, amazing women that she was, "Jenny is a women, she doesn't belong to anyone she can make her own decisions on where she goes, what she does and who she does it with" he told him.

"She's mine" Scott told him "Where is she?" he asked again but Gibbs didn't answer, "Jenny" he yelled her name "Jenny, I'm here for you" he yelled once more.

Jenny had just poured two mugs of coffee when she heard a familiar voice yell her name and it wasn't Gibbs, then she remembered that there had been a knock at the front door, she went through the living room and into the hall, she stopped when saw a drunk looking Scott, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him, standing close to Gibbs.

"I'm here to take you home" Scott told her.

"I am home" She told him, grabbing Gibbs' arm and gripping it tight, telling him she wasn't going anywhere, not matter what Scott did or said.

"Noooo" the dark haired man shook his head "You're coming home with me and then we're going to get married" he said reaching out to grab her but Gibbs blocked his arm and stood in front of Jenny. "Oh give it up old man" Scott told him pocking him in the chest "She doesn't like you, she's just sleeping with you to get back at me for sleeping with my secretary" he told him.

Jenny couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest, he'd cheated on her! The whole time she'd felt so guilty for having feelings for Gibbs and he'd been screwing his secretary behind her back, she could slap him.

She looked up only to find that Gibbs' fist was already flying through the air before making contact with Scott's face, "Get the hell off of my property" He yelled before slamming the door and locking it.

He turned to see if Jenny was okay but before he could say or do anything she put both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him in the lips before hugging him tight, feeling more at home and safe than she had done for years, Gibbs lifted his head on top of hers, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her.

….

Three years later….

Jenny Gibbs sat on the back porch of the house she'd called home for almost two and a half years, the sun setting over an almost perfect day.

She smiled at the sight in front of her, her husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was running around the garden after their two year old daughter Hannah, her braided red hair flowing behind her as she ran along the grass lawn, her father trying to chase after her to get her to go to bed, she having woken her parents up early in the morning and now they both wanted an early night.

She watched as he finally picked the little girl up in his arms, avoiding the powerful blows that her kicking legs and flailing arms could conflict, he pressed a kiss to her head, "Come on Hannah Bananah, time for bed" he told her as he carried her towards the house, passing Jenny on the way "Say goodnight to your mother" he told her.

"Mummy" the little girl squealed upon seeing her mother, Jenny smiled before reaching over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night baby girl" she said running a finger down her cheek, caressing her soft baby skin, before Gibbs carried her inside and Jenny followed behind and shut the door.

Hannah had been a complete surprise to both her parents, Jenny had been worried upon finding out she was pregnant, she knew that he'd said he'd wanted kids if he found the right person but she didn't know if he'd changed his mind, after all of the talks of she having a better life with Scott when they'd finally gotten together, but when she'd told him, he'd been over the moon, so happy that he proposed to her there and then and pulled out a ring he'd bought to propose later on in the week when he had it all planned, but then had just seemed perfect moment.

Their wedding had been small, just a simple ceremony at city hall, just them and his team who were now her family too, they'd all accepted her with open arms.

She hadn't heard much of Scott, she'd heard rumours that the secretary had ended up pregnant but he refused to acknowledge that it was his and then she sewed him for sexual harassment, but then that was just rumours.

Jenny walked up the stairs and past her daughters, Disney princess room that had toys strewn everywhere and inside Gibbs was sat beside his daughter reading one of her favourite stories, she smiled, loving how close they were, he was such a great father and husband, she couldn't have asked for more.

She continued to walk into the nursery where their six month old baby girl Gemma lay asleep, happily ensconced in her yellow blanket, she hadn't been planned either but they loved her none the less, Jenny reached down pressing a kiss to her youngest daughters head before pulling her blanket closer around her.

Gibbs walked into the nursery, knowing he would find his wife there having seen her walk past Hannah's bedroom door moment later, he walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"She get to sleep okay?" Jenny asked, leaning back into her husband, feeling really tired, but she knew Gemma would wake up crying soon.

"We didn't even get to finish the story of beauty and beast" he told her with a slight chuckle, that was Hannah's latest obsession, it used to be Snow white and prince charming but now it had changed, Gibbs had forgotten how hard it was to keep up with what little girls liked and disliked, next week it could be Ariel, nobody knew that kind of what made parenthood so fun.

Jenny smiled before looking at Gemma again and thinking of all that she had, all because he had pulled over in the storm and pulled her out of the car crash.

"Thank you" she mumbled to him.

"What did I do now?" Gibbs asked her with a slight cheeky smile.

"You found me" she answered before kissing her husband on the lips.

The end…

**I hope you guys liked the end, and liked the story, I think it's been my favourite to write so far I think that my writing style has really developed here.**

**I want to thank you all so much for reading this and enjoying it with me, please give me one last review to would mean the world.**

**Please check out my other over sixty Jibbs stories I have and also my latest story called 'Then there was you' which is my newest story which I only started yesterday. **

**Meg :c) **


End file.
